Forgiving
by Just a Bit Dipsy
Summary: The Queen realises she is missing out on and ruining one of the most important relationships she will ever have. Her relationship with her daughter! However now that she is trying to mend their broken relationship will her past threaten their future? What happen's when Eleanor goes missing the same night the King is stabbed? The night that changed everything!
1. Chapter 1

**Just an idea I had after watching the Royal's over the past two days :-) Hope you enjoy and please let me know your thoughts, not sure whether to make it a one-shot or if I should continue :-) No Copyright Intended!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Eleanor's Point of View**

I was in my room happily smoking my cigarettes when I was rudely interrupted. A security detail I didn't recognise burst in and carried me down through the tunnels and into the panic room. Despite my struggles and questions he neither spoke nor released me. Instead he opened the panic room door and tossed me inside like a doll closing the door once I was inside.

"What the hell? Let me out!" I screamed as I banged the door with my fists.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Princess, King's orders." The security detail replied.

After that I watched him leave on the camera's monitor. I couldn't believe what was happening, all I could think was 'Why the hell is my dad doing this?' It wasn't until I collapsed onto the sofa did I realise I wasn't alone. Someone was in the bedroom.

"Whose there?" I called out.

At first I didn't get a response and the she appeared. Dressed to kill, makeup done to perfection, lip-gloss shining and hair curled was none other than my mother.

* * *

"Seriously?" I complained as my mother walked over and sat down next to me.

"My thoughts exactly." She remarked sarcastically.

I moved away from her as she sat down. A silence fell as we sat alone in each other's company.

"Why? Why is dad doing this?" I eventually asked, breaking the silence.

"If I knew that do you think I would be here?" She snapped.

I glared at her before getting up and storming into the bedroom. I don't know how much time passed before mom came in after me.

* * *

"What do you want?" I sighed.

"Are you hungry?" She asked.

I was shocked, well speechless really. I didn't know if she was being serious so I just sat and stared.

"Jesus, Eleanor it isn't a hard question to answer." She barked.

"Um…..yes…." I trailed off, still confused.

"Ok then, well I'm making dinner. So come out." She said.

I hesitantly followed her to the tiny kitchen where sure enough she was making dinner. I sat down at the island while mom went over to whatever she had in the pots.

* * *

"I didn't know you could cook." I said absent-mindedly.

"There is a lot you don't know about me." She replied as she sat down opposite me.

It was strange, I wasn't used to being so close to her for so long. Let alone being in a room alone with her without fighting seconds after seeing each other.

"Like what?" I asked, suddenly intrigued.

"Like my ability to cook for one." Mom said with a smile.

"Well there is number two." I gasped.

Mom looked at me confused.

"Didn't know you could smile, well a genuine smile that is." I smirked.

Mom laughed in response, bringing the total to number three. I hadn't heard her laugh in years.

"Well there you have it, you learnt something new. Now tell me something I don't know about you?" Mom suggested.

"I take drugs." I replied.

Mom arched her eyebrow and stared at me.

"Unfortunately I know that. However now that you have brought it up why?" She asked.

"Why what?" I questioned.

Mom sighed in slight annoyance.

"Why do you take drugs?" She clarified.

I shrugged in response.

"I was the spare to the spare, now I am the spare to the heir. Nobody gives a shit what I do. I am given money, whatever I want really and sent off. I mean we haven't spoken more than 3 sentences in years. Your reputation and the Monarchy image are so much more important." I hissed.

I could see moms eyes fill up, something that shocked me. She looked away and went over to the cooker where she tried to hide the fact she was wiping her tears away.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realise what I was doing to you. I put so much effort into protecting the Monarchy and now that your father is threatening to end all of this…..I just…..I'm finally realising that I should have been spending time with you." She admitted.

I didn't know how to respond I just sat there dumb founded. It wasn't until mom passed me my dinner that I realised she was been serious. She wasn't being bitchy or complaining about my lack of response, she was waiting for me to take in what she said.

"I forgive you." I finally found myself saying.

Mom looked at me and I could see she was genuinely happy as she smiled.

"Thank-you Eleanor, I promise I will be different. No matter what happens my kids come first from now on." She assured me.

I nodded in response and returned the smile that was long over due.

* * *

Just as I did the door to the panic room opened and in came dad and Liam.

"See son, I told you this would work." I heard dad say as they approached us.

"Ladies I hope there is enough for us." Dad grinned.

However mom stood up and shooed them both out.

"Mother, daughter time boys. I'm afraid you're on your own. Come back in the morning we can do breakfast." She said as she pushed them out and closed the door again.

"Your up for this right?" She asked hesitantly.

I couldn't help but laugh as I nodded in agreement.

"Yes I am, you have no idea how much I am in need of this." I grinned…..

 **Hope you enjoyed :-) Please let me know what you thought :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so here is chapter 2, I have changed it slightly from the show. Hope you don't mind, and I hope I don't ruin it :-( Thanks to MissieK for reviewing, you are definitely right it does seem like she is passed this point in the show but one can hope lol Thanks to KeepCalmAndDon'tBlink97 also for reviewing, hope this is what you were referring to :-) No Copyright Intended!**

 **Eleanor's Point of View**

A week after mom promised to be different and things were going good. She had indeed been more attentive and seemed desperate to get me off my once beloved drugs. Not that I minded too much, the only reason I took them was to numb the pain and annoyance mostly caused by her. However the day I found out my dad was stabbed and I was once again hoisted off to the panic room I found myself in desperate need of something.

"Eleanor, please stop pacing." Mom begged as I walked passed her for the 5th time.

"She can't she is coming down from one of her high's." Uncle Cyrus said sarcastically from the corner.

I glared at him and was about to walked over and punch him when mom pulled me down beside her. She placed a reassuring hand on mine so I wouldn't get up again. It helped a little with the nerves and worry I was feeling but not as much as some ecstasy would have.

"You ok?" She whispered, concern obvious in her tone.

"Fine." I lied as I felt my hands begin to shake.

"Liam?" She asked, turning to my painfully quiet brother.

"Fine." He too lied.

Mom sighed, clearly not convinced but not willing to argue with us either. We just sat in silence and waited. Finally after what felt like and eternity the security allowed us out.

* * *

"Can I see dad now?" I questioned.

"Not yet we are still assessing the security within the area. Once we have a clear path then you can go." Ted replied.

"Seriously?" I huffed.

He nodded in response before walking away from me and towards mom who was waiting for him to fill her in.

"Leni don't do anything stupid, as soon as we are allowed to go to dad we will. Please don't go running off on your own?" Liam whispered.

"I wouldn't do that Liam." I lied.

I stormed off in the direction of my room, pretended to go in before making a U-turn to the tunnels. There was no way I was going to be stopped from seeing my dad.

* * *

 **Helena's Point of View**

After discussing my husband's condition with our head of security I went to check on my children. Trying to be a better mother was proving more difficult than I first thought but I was getting there. I saw a major improvement in Eleanor's attitude towards me, which was all I ever wanted.

I arrived at my son's room first. Knocking before going in he eventually told me to come in. Walking in I was shocked to see him on his bed crying, something he didn't do often. I slowly approached before sitting down on his bed next to him.

"I'm sure your father will be just fine." I tried to assure him.

Comforting didn't come naturally to me, something I was afraid would show.

"I know, dads strong." Liam mumbled, but it seemed to be more to convince himself that me.

"You do realise that until your father is better you are Prince Region?" I asked hesitantly.

He nodded in response, wiping his tears as he did.

"I-I-I-I don't know w-w-what to d-d-do….." He stuttered nervously.

"Don't worry I will be there to guide you the whole way." I smiled.

"Thanks mum." He whispered.

"I just need to check on Eleanor first." I added.

He nodded in understanding.

"Thanks for being nice to her, it's different seeing you to get along." He told me.

"Different in a good way I hope?" I joked.

"The best way." He agreed.

I smiled at him, gave his shoulder a quick squeeze before walking the short distance up the corridor to my daughters room. I knocked like I had with Liam but I didn't get a response.

* * *

"Jesus Eleanor, you better not be on drugs." I sighed as I pushed open the door.

However she wasn't in her room, she was nowhere in sight. I walked down the corridor looking into a few rooms as I did but she wasn't in any of them. I passed her security detail on the way back to Liam's room.

"Where is my daughter?" I questioned him.

"In her room is she not your Majesty?" He replied.

"Do you not think I looked there first?" I hissed.

"Of course….." He trailed off.

I arched my eyebrow and glared at him.

"Why were you not with her?" I pressed.

He looked at the floor, clearly realising his mistake.

"With the palace on lockdown I didn't think it was necessary." He mumbled.

"This is Eleanor we are talking about, you know she does not do well with rules!" I yelled.

He nodded frantically, clearly at a loss as of what to do.

"Find her, now!" I instructed.

He nodded again and raced off. Watching him dash down the corridor I pulled out my mobile and called the hospital where my husband was. It was the only place I could think she would go.

* * *

"Hello?" A nurse answered.

"Hello, this is Queen Helena. I am calling to ask if my daughter Princess Eleanor is there with her father?" I asked.

I could hear her get tongue tied, and trying to think of the correct way to address me. Something I didn't have time for.

"A simple yes or no will do on this occasion." I told her.

"Oh ok….Well in that case no Ma'am she isn't here." The nurse replied.

"Thank-you." I said ending the call.

* * *

I could feel panic set in, as the whereabouts of my daughter still remained a mystery. I tried her mobile a few times. All calls went to voicemail. I was in the middle of calling her again when Ted approached.

"Did you find her?" I asked.

"No we did however get some footage of her leaving the palace. Or at least trying to." He told me.

"Trying to?" I asked confused.

"Someone followed her. We don't know who, or why but they took her." He sighed.

"Took her?" I cried.

"I'm sorry your Majesty. We are doing everything we can to find them. They can't have got far." He tried to assure me.

However it was to late the panic had set in and I was beyond worrying…..

 **Until Next time ;-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so here is chapter 3, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended! Thanks again for the reviews it means a lot!**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Eleanor's Point of View**

I woke up with a killer headache, and no idea where I was. At first I thought I got drunk and passed out at a friends, and then I remembered. I was grabbed from behind when I was trying to sneak out of the Palace to see my dad. I jumped up, but I will still dizzy so I swayed a little and had to sit back down. It was then he appeared.

"Ah your awake, good." He smiled.

He looked familiar, but I couldn't place him. It was almost like I had met him before but was to drunk then to remember his name or anything else about him.

"Who are you?" I questioned as I rubbed my temples and tried to adjust to the light.

"Did you drug me?" I added.

The man didn't reply but he did pass me a cup of tea. I took it hesitantly from him but didn't drink from it.

"You expect me to drink this? For all I know you poisoned it!" I cried.

He simply laughed in response and sat down opposite me. A silence fell as he watched me, making me more and more uncomfortable as he did.

"You look like your mother." He commented after a while.

"Who are you?" I asked again, ignoring his previous comment.

Again he didn't reply which pissed me off more.

"Hey!" I yelled as he got to his feet.

I threw the cup of tea to the floor and jumped to my feet. The cup smashed dramatically and spilled tea everywhere, causing the man to look at me. As he watched me it was, as if trying to figure out what to do next. I took the opportunity to run, or at least attempt I didn't get far as I heard him chase after me. Seconds later his strong arm was around my waist and I was pulled back. I tried desperately to get free but it was no use, he was too strong.

"Eleanor stop!" He hissed as I continued to struggle.

"Who are you?" I yelled in frustration as he tossed me back onto the bed I had woken on.

"I'm your father." He stated.

* * *

 **Helena's Point of View**

It had been hours since my husband was stabbed and since my daughter had gone missing. There was no leads on either case and our Head of Security was beginning to think it was the same person. Something that worried me more than thinking Eleanor was partying somewhere. I was sitting at Simon's desk desperately calling Eleanor over and over again when Liam approached.

"Did you hear anything?" I questioned.

He shook his head and passed me a drink. I took it from him and gulped it down in one go.

"I'm sure she is fine. She is like dad, resilient." Liam tried to assure me.

However his concern was as obvious as my own. He sat down opposite me and we waited. Waited for any news we could get.

* * *

After an hour or so Ted came to us.

"We managed to make the video clearer. Do any of you recognise this man?" He asked, passing us his phone with the footage.

As we watched the footage my heart felt like it stopped. I did recognise the man in the shot even from a side profile I knew, but I couldn't believe he was responsible for any of this. However it was right in front of me. It was clear he was the one who grabbed my daughter and the one who still had her now.

"No I don't." Liam sighed as the clip came to an end.

"Your Majesty?" Ted pressed.

I came back to reality and shook my head.

"No I don't sorry Ted." I lied.

He nodded in understanding, gave us an apologetic smile before leaving. I knew it was only matter of time before he worked things out so I had no time to waste.

"I'm going to make a few calls. Sitting here doing nothing is making me feel worse." I told Liam as I got up and walked off.

As soon as I was out of his earshot I pulled out my phone and dialled Alistair's number.

* * *

 **Eleanor's Point of View**

"My father? Are you crazy? My father is the King of England you Looney!" I spat.

The man shook his head in response.

"That is a lie, your whole life has been a lie." He argued.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I jumped back up and tried once again to get to the door. The man who claimed to be my father grabbed me by the wrists and held me back.

"You're hurting me!" I cried.

"Stop trying to leave and I will let you go." He tried to reason.

"You kidnapped me, trying to leave is a natural reaction." I complained.

When I realised he was serious I had no option but to agree.

"Fine I will stop." I huffed.

He nodded in response and let go of my wrists. Rubbing my sore wrists I sat back down on the bed.

"Well go on, explain." I sighed.

"Ok, my name is Alistair Lacey and until yesterday I had no idea I was your father." He began…

 **Until next time ;-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so here is chapter 4, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Eleanor's Point of View**

"You're trying to tell me that my mother, the Queen has been having an affair with you for years?" I questioned Alistair.

"Yes, we are in love." He confirmed.

I was in shock, all I could think was 'how could she do this to us?' I was sitting open-mouthed when Alistair's phone rang, breaking the awkward silence. He showed me the caller ID. It was my mum.

"You need to tell her you have me." I told him.

"I'm guessing that is why she is calling." He replied as he slid the screen.

Putting the phone to his ear he got up and walked out of the room leaving me alone to my thoughts. I still couldn't process what he was saying. I didn't want to believe my mum was capable of so many lies. Especially not with us getting alone so much recently.

I was about to get up and go listen to his conversation when I heard a tapping at the window. I hesitantly pulled back the curtain only to see Jasper on the other side. He was gesturing for me to open the window.

* * *

"Jasper?" I whispered as I pushed the window open.

"You need to come with me now." He stated, skipping the pleasantries.

"I can't just leave." I replied.

"Eleanor you don't understand you are in danger, now come with me!" Jasper cried.

I could hear the faint sounds of Alistair returning to the room so I tried to weigh up the best options as fast as I could. Eventually I settled on Jasper, seeing as how I trusted him slightly more than the stranger claiming to be my father. So I swung my legs out the window and jumped into Jasper's waiting arms.

"Good choice Princess." He smirked as he pulled me away from the house.

We had just made it out of sight when a black car pulled up. As soon as it stopped Lucius stepped out.

* * *

"What is he doing here?" I whispered.

"Get down." Jasper hissed as he pulled me to the ground.

We watched from our hiding place as Alistair went into the house. He wasn't inside long when he emerged alone. As soon as he did two different men got out of the car and went into the house. It was then that two loud bangs echoed from the house followed by the two men leaving again and speeding off in the car with Lucius.

"No!" I cried as I tried to get up.

I felt Jasper hold me down as the car sped off. Once he was sure it was gone Jasper released me and I raced into the house.

* * *

 **Helena's Point of View**

Alistair answered on the second ring and it was a relief to hear his voice. At least I knew he was willing to communicate.

"Please tell me the video footage I just saw wasn't you?" I asked straight away.

"Depends on the footage." He replied.

"Do not get smart with me. Did you take my daughter?" I hissed.

A short silence fell and I could hear footsteps as if he was walking around.

"Alistair!" I pressed.

"Don't you mean our daughter?" He finally replied.

My breath caught in my throat as I realised someone had spilled. I was saving that little secret for when Liam was being crowned. It was all part of Cyrus and my plan, something I now feared Eleanor knew about.

"Who told you that?" I questioned.

"Does that really matter? Is it true?" He answered.

"I don't know." I admitted.

"Is it a possibility. Of course." I added.

I heard Alistair sigh loudly as he took in the new information.

"Alistair please answer my first question, do you have Eleanor?" I cried.

More footsteps came across the line.

"I did…." He trailed off.

I felt like my heart stopped at his words.

"You did?" I pressed.

"The window is open she's gone." He informed me.

I was about to reply when the call ended abruptly.

"Alistair?" I said, but there was nothing.

I tried calling back but the line was dead. I didn't think it was possible but I became more worried than ever as I pressed the panic button to get Ted's attention.

* * *

 **Eleanor's Point of View**

Blood, there was blood everywhere as Jasper and myself went back into the house. Jasper was less than impressed with my persistence on going back in but he followed nevertheless. It was one occasion I wished I had listened to him. I mean we knew Alistair was dead, how could he not be after two gunshots? So why did I insist on going back in.

"It's like a murder scene." I mumbled as tears formed in my eyes.

"Eleanor it is a murder scene." Jasper replied sarcastically.

I glared at him as tears began to fall. It was then he realised something was wrong. He walked over and pulled me in for a hug.

"Hey it's ok." He comforted.

"H-H-H-He said he w-w-was my d-d-dad…." I sobbed as Jasper pulled me closer.

"Shhhhh, it's ok." Jasper assured me.

"Len, I'm sorry but we need to go. We can't be here when the police show up!" He said apologetically.

I nodded in understanding as Jasper released me. He gently reached over and wiped my tears away.

"We will get this sorted I promise. As soon as we are back at the Palace you can ask your mum to explain everything but right now we need to go!" He told me.

I took his open hand and allowed him to lead me from the house.

* * *

Arriving back at the tunnels Jasper insisted on escorting me as far as my room. After that I told him it was too risky to follow me in. I didn't want him getting hurt because of me. However as we reached the end of the tunnel we where greeted by a less than friendly face.

"Oh so this is who you have been with?" Lucius sneered as he appeared from the shadows.

I saw Jasper reach for his gun but Lucius was one step ahead as he pulled his. A quick shot later and Jasper was on the floor. Lucius had clearly learned what a silencer was for. I didn't even hear the shot, I only knew what he had done when Jasper collapsed.

"No!" I cried as I tried to get to Jasper.

"Come here Princess, we need to get you to safety." Lucius smirked as he grabbed me roughly.

I tried to break free but this was a mistake. I felt the cold metal of his gun press against my abdomen followed by a sharp pain. He shot me.

I put a shaky hand down to my stomach which confirmed my worst fears; blood covered my finger tips in seconds. I could feel myself slip into unconsciousness but not before hearing Lucius whisper in my ear.

"Don't worry I have to at least look like I'm trying to save you, so if you wake again I suggest you forget all this. Otherwise next time you won't be so lucky. If you don't wake again say hello to the King." He smirked as I finally gave into the darkness...

 **Until next time ;-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so here is chapter 5, hope you enjoy :-) Thanks for all the lovely reviews so far they mean a lot :-) MissieK, I wish I wrote for the show lol**

 **No Copyright Intended!**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Helena's Point of View**

Ted came rushing to my side seconds after I pressed the panic button. He charged through the doors like a bull.

"What? What's wrong?" He cried when he saw me pacing.

"I lied earlier…." I began.

Ted looked at me confused as he gestured for me to continue.

"I do know the man in the tape. He is someone I love dearly, he is the one who took Eleanor but he no longer has her. I called him, and he confirmed he did take her but just before the call ended abruptly he told me she was gone. I tried calling back but the line is dead." I explained trying to control my concern.

Ted stood shell-shocked as he tried to process the new information.

"Do you think this man is the person who stabbed the King?" Ted asked hesitantly.

"I honestly don't know anymore, all I am concerned about is what happened to my daughter and where she is." I replied.

Ted nodded in understanding, he was about to reply when the doors burst open. It was Rachel.

* * *

"Your Majesty you need to come quickly, it's your son." She cried.

Panic set in as I followed her quickly down the corridor. She led the way to Cyrus's room. Ted stepped in front of me as he pushed open the door to the room. As I followed him in I was shocked to see Liam on top of Cyrus beating him repeatedly.

"Prince Liam stop!" Ted cried as he pulled my son off his uncle.

Liam continued to struggle to get back to Cyrus as Ted held him. Cyrus rolled over in pain as I turned my attention to Liam.

* * *

"What is this?" I hissed.

Liam glared at me as he finally stopped struggling.

"Dad died, did you even know that?" He questioned.

I looked at him shocked, nobody had told me. I was too busy trying to find my daughter that I was oblivious to what was happening around me.

"So your going to be King now?" I replied.

Liam glared at me again.

"Apparently not, because Cyrus claims Eleanor and myself are illegitimate. A result of an affair you have been having for years!" Liam yelled.

Ted shifted uncomfortably as he let Liam go.

"I will give you a moment." He said as Rachel and he backed out of the room.

"It's the truth." Cyrus muttered as he finally made it back to his feet.

Blood was dripping from his nose as he wiped it clean.

"Mum is it? Did you really cheat on dad? Did you even love him?" Liam pressed.

I could see the hurt and sadness on his face as he waited for a response. I didn't know how to reply so I considered my next words carefully. However I didn't get a chance to find the right words as the doors to the room once again opened.

* * *

"Eleanor had been found…." Ted announced, but there was something about his expression that concerned me.

Liam seemed to sense it to.

"Where is she? Is she ok?" He asked.

Ted shook his head.

"Lucius found her, she was shot." He explained.

My heart stopped and I couldn't breathe as I tried to register what he had just told me. 'My little girl was shot!' was all I could think as I felt tears form in my eyes.

"Come with me I can take you to her. She is on route to the hospital. We didn't have time to get you before she left. Lucius can watch things here while I am with you." Ted told us.

Numb from shock and lost for words, I allowed my Head of Security to lead me from the Palace along with my son. I didn't even realise we had arrived at the hospital until I felt Liam take my hand.

* * *

He smiled softly as we got out of the car into what had already become a paparazzi circus. Battling past the flashing cameras we finally made it to the main door. Once inside we were escorted to the waiting room.

"A doctor will be with you soon, your Majesty." A nursed told me.

"Thank-you." Ted answered.

I sat down on the cold metal chair beside Liam and waited, none of what was happening felt real. Just a few days ago things were looking good for us. Eleanor was happy for once, Liam was set to be King and my husband was alive.

"Your Majesty?" A doctor asked, bringing me back to reality.

"Yes." I whispered as I looked at him, tears blurring my vision.

"Your daughter is in surgery, the bullet did a lot of internal damage." He told me.

I heard Liam choke back a sob as he put his hand over his mouth. I had to try my best not to do the same.

"W-W-Will she….I mean will she….." I trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.

Tears began to run down my cheeks as the doctor gave me a sympathetic smile.

"She has the best surgeons out operating on her, so we are hopeful." He offered.

"I'm sorry I must get back." He added.

I nodded in understanding as I watched him leave. As soon as he was gone I broke down in floods of tears. Liam walked over and wrapped his arms around me as he too cried.

* * *

I don't know how long we had been sitting there, after we cried ourselves out a silence fell. It seemed to last forever but eventually the doctor returned. I had to gently shake Liam awake after he cried himself to sleep. Once he was awake the doctor began.

"Eleanor is out of surgery, it went well and we were able to repair all the damage. It is up to her now if and when she wakes up." He told us.

I breathed a sigh of relief at the small bit of good news. All I had to do now was pray Eleanor wanted to wake up.

"Can we see her?" Liam asked.

"Maybe just your mum for now." The doctor told him.

I could see annoyance on Liam's face as the doctor left the room.

"Why don't you go home? Get some rest? It's been a long night for you. I will call you if anything changes." I said to him.

He didn't look convinced.

"I promise I will call you Liam." I assured.

Reluctantly he nodded and I called Ted in.

"Marcus will take you back to the Palace, Prince Liam. I will remain here with you, your Majesty." Ted told us.

I nodded in agreement, gave Liam a quick hug before walking up to Eleanor's door.

* * *

I had to brace myself before going in. I knew she would be hooked up to machines but seeing her in reality was much worse that it had been in my head. She looked so young and helpless with all the wires and breathing tube down her throat. I slowly walked up to her bedside and pulled the chair over to her bed. I sat down and took her hand in mine.

"Honey, please wake up. I can't lose you now not like this, not ever." I whispered as the tears once again returned.

One of the machines gave a loud beep, scaring me half to death. Thankfully it was nothing serious and I settled back down beside her. I brushed her hair from her face and rubbed her cheek as I sat down waiting for her to wake. Praying silently that she would as I did. 'I'm in for a long night' I thought to myself as I wiped away the remains of my tears.

* * *

 **Ted's Point of View**

I was standing outside the Princess's door when I saw a familiar face been rolled past on a trolley. I had to look twice to make sure my eyes were not playing tricks on me. Sure enough they weren't, it was in fact Jasper. I called one of the nurses over, so I could ask her what happened.

"That man, what happened him? Where was he found?" I questioned.

"You're asking me? Aren't you Head of Security there?" She remarked.

I looked at her confused.

"He was in the Palace?" I asked.

She nodded in response.

"Was he shot?" I added.

"Yes." She confirmed.

"I'm sorry I need to go." She told me before rushing off.

I nodded in understanding and watched her walk into the room Jasper was taken to.

All I could think was 'what the hell happened on my watch?'….

 **Don't worry in the next chapter the Queen will start to work things out :-)**

 **Until next time ;-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so here is chapter 6, hope you enjoy :-) Thanks again for all the lovely reviews they really do mean a lot and they help with motivation. So thanks to all of you who have reviewed every chapter! :-D No Copyright Intended!**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Helena's Point of View**

It had been hours since Eleanor came out of surgery and there was no improvement. I had struggled to stay awake most of the night but I found myself unable to keep my eyes open. Eventually I gave into sleep, praying Eleanor would wake soon. However frantically beeping machines, and doctors and nurses rushing in made me doubt Eleanor even wanted to wake up. She had flatlined, her heart had stopped. All I could think was 'Is this the end?'

I was ushered out of her room and forced to watch as my daughter was being worked on. The doctors and nurses worked tirelessly at performing CPR and every time I saw them press down on her chest my own breathing stopped. Ted put his arm around me as a sort of comfort, but it didn't work. I was beyond comforting.

* * *

 **Eleanor's Point of View**

 ** _Takes place while she is unconscious._**

 _"Eleanor, Eleanor, wake up." I heard someone call my name._

 _I slowly opened my eyes to see dad looking down at me. As I took in my surroundings I realised we where in the Palace. However I didn't know how I got there, I had no memory._

 _"Dad what's going on?" I questioned as he helped me to my feet._

 _"You don't remember?" He replied, a hint of concern in his voice._

 _"Your in the hospital, something bad happened to you." He told me._

 _I looked at him confused._

 _"Dad I'm right here." I stated._

 _"No honey, your not and neither am I. Do you remember getting the news about me being stabbed?" Dad asked bluntly._

 _"Think hard." He added._

 _I nodded in understanding as I thought as hard as I could. Finally it came to me, not what happened to me but what happened to dad._

 _"You go stabbed." I whispered as tears formed in my eyes._

 _Dad nodded._

 _"Yes I did." He confirmed._

 _"D-D-Did you d-d-die?" I stuttered._

 _Dad gave me a sympathetic smile before nodding in response._

 _"Oh God!" I gasped._

 _"Eleanor it's ok. We don't have time for this. You still have a chance at surviving, you haven't died yet." Dad told me._

 _I couldn't believe what he was telling me. 'I haven't died yet?, what did that even mean? Was I going to die?' I though to myself._

 _"What if I don't want to go back?" I found myself asking dad._

 _"What if I want to be with you?" I added._

 _Dad looked at me, and I knew that he didn't want that for me. He wanted me to choose life, but like I said when Robert died 'Robert was the lucky one.'_

 _"Come with me, I will show you why you have to go back." He sighed._

 _He offered me his hand and waited for me to take it. At first I was reluctant and then I reached over and grabbed it. He took me to Liam first._

 _I was shocked at the sight of my brother. He was on his bed, in tears. His eyes were red and puffy and it was like he had stayed up all night._

 _"Your brother can't live without you Len. He misses you so much." Dad told me._

 _My heart broke as I watched Liam curl up in a ball and close his eyes tight. I could hear him praying for me to wake up and all I wanted to do was reach over and comfort him. However before I could, dad whisked me off. This time I was in the hospital._

* * *

 _It was a surreal experience as I looked in and saw myself lying in a bed. Doctors where all around me desperately trying to save my life. I didn't even realise mum until dad pointed towards her._

 _I was in shock as I took in her appearance. The once glamorous Queen was a mess. She hadn't fixed her make-up or her hair and she definitely hadn't slept. Like Liam her eyes were red and puffy and more tears were falling as she watched me through the window. She was in fact sobbing._

 _"She really does care." I gasped._

 _"Yes she does, and if you chose not to go back your mum will never get the opportunity to prove to you how much she actually cares." Dad explained._

 _I nodded in response as I turned my attention back to mum. She seemed to breath a sigh of relief as the doctors finally managed to stabilize me. I watched her rush back to my side as she took my hand in hers. I felt a slight twinge as her hand made contact with my body._

 _"Dad…" I trailed off, not wanting to leave him but wanting to make sure mum was ok at the same time._

 _"I love you too Leni." He smiled kindly._

 _Dad leaned over and kissed my forehead before pulling away from me._

 _I tried to reply but before I could I felt like I was being pulled backwards. Next thing I knew I was opening my eyes again, this time I saw mum over me._

* * *

 **Helena's Point of View**

The doctors seemed to be working on Eleanor for an eternity before they finally stabilised her. I breathed a sigh of relief as I rushed back to her side. I grabbed her hand and willed her to wake up, unable to take the emotional roller-coaster anymore.

"Please Len, I need you to wake up now. I need a bitchy or sarcastic Eleanor comment right about now." I begged.

Much to my surprise her eyes fluttered.

"Eleanor?" I cried.

She began choking on the breathing tube, but she was awake. I hit the button for the nurse to come in.

"Hey, it's ok Len." I assured her as she tried to pull at the breathing tube.

Tears of happiness filled my eyes as I took her other hand in mine to prevent her pulling the tube out.

The nurse arrived in seconds and removed the tube for her.

"M-M-mum?" Eleanor choked once the tube was gone.

"I'm here, I'm here." I assured her as I wiped happy tears away.

"W-W-What happened?" She asked.

"That doesn't matter right now." I told her. Just grateful she was awake.

She tried to push herself up, wincing in pain as she did.

"Hey stop, whatever you need I can get you." I scolded as she collapsed back down.

"Some pain killers would be nice." She complained.

I couldn't help but laugh as she sounded more like herself.

"Coming up." I smiled as I left the room to find a doctor.

* * *

By the time I returned to her room Lucius was with her. Eleanor looked terrified as I approached.

"Everything ok?" I questioned as the doctor adjusted Eleanor's pain meds.

"Just making sure the Princess is ok." Lucius replied.

I wasn't convinced, the way he answered and the look on Eleanor's face told me there was something I was missing.

"Where is Ted?" I asked.

"Gone home for the night, I assured him I could take over security for a few hours." He answered.

"Fine, but I think you can do that from the hall. Leave my daughter alone?" I instructed.

Lucius nodded and headed for the door, however I didn't miss the look he exchanged with Eleanor before he left.

Once he was gone I turned to my daughter.

* * *

"Everything ok?" I asked again, concerned.

"Um yeah fine." She lied.

"Eleanor whatever it is, tell me." I begged.

"It's nothing." She lied again.

Not wanting to upset her, I dropped the subject for the meantime.

"I'm going to call Liam, let him know your awake." I told her.

She nodded in response.

* * *

I pulled out my phone to call Liam, catching Eleanor biting her lip as I did. Something she always did when she was worried about something. Nevertheless I didn't question her about it. Liam answered in seconds and I could hear relief in his voice as I told him the good news. He told me he would be right over.

"Liam is coming to see you." I smiled as I ended the call.

However as I looked up at my daughter she was miles away, as if trying to remember something.

"Len?" I pressed, concerned by her odd behaviour.

She jumped as soon as she heard me, wincing slightly at the sudden movement.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. You where miles away, is everything ok?" I asked for what felt like the 100th time.

"Mom, I know dad is dead but what about Jasper?" She cried, as tears formed in her eyes.

I looked at her confused by the random question. Not to mention shocked at the fact she somehow knew her father was dead.

"Jasper? Why would Jasper be dead?" I replied.

"Because he got shot!" Eleanor told me.

I was in shock, all I could think was 'Why was Jasper shot? and 'Who was responsible?'

It hit me then, Lucius was in with Eleanor and she looked terrified, he didn't like her and he certainly didn't like Jasper. Not to mention the fact he knew about Alistair!

Lucius, a man I thought I could trust was now my prime suspect as the person who shot my daughter...

 **Until next time ;-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok here is chapter 7, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Helena's Point of View**

"Mum do you think Jasper is ok?" Eleanor asked, bringing me from my thoughts.

"Honey, I don't know but I'm sure he is." I replied.

Eleanor didn't look convinced but she seemed to get the idea Jasper was the least of my concerns. She dropped the subject but I knew she would bring it up again.

"Eleanor do you remember anything about what happened to you?" I asked.

I was trying to change the subject as well as get some information that could help me.

"I'm sorry no." She mumbled, but I got the impression she was lying. It was almost as if she was afraid to tell me.

Before I could press her further Liam charged into the room. He launched himself at his sister and wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank god your awake." He whispered as he released her.

"Nice to see you to Liam." Eleanor laughed.

"How are you feeling? I mean you don't look like someone who was just shot." Liam smirked.

Eleanor pretended to be offended as she pouted.

"I'm feeling ok, I guess given my situation. The pain meds have kicked in." She told him.

Liam smiled in response before turning his attention to me.

"Mum, why don't you go home? I can stay with Len for a while?" He suggested.

"I'm fine here." I replied.

There was no way I was going to leave my two children alone with a man I no longer trusted as their security detail.

"Mum I'm fine, I'm awake now you can go." Eleanor assured me.

I couldn't help but smile at the concern on her face. It was my job to worry about her not the other way around.

"I'm fine honestly." I replied.

She nodded in response as a yawn escaped her lips. A sure sign she needed rest.

"Liam I think Eleanor has had enough visiting for now. Why don't you go back to the palace, you can come back later?" I said.

"I want to stay. I only got here!" He began to protest.

"Liam, please. Your sister needs to rest." I sighed, not wanting to argue.

"It's fine Liam, I will see you later. Go be with Phi." Eleanor smiled.

Reluctantly Liam nodded, gave his sister a quick hug and left the room.

"I'm going to make sure he gets off ok. Please don't move while I am gone." I stated.

Eleanor nodded in response as I left the room and followed Liam down the corridor. I was relived as I left her room to see Ted had returned and Lucius was nowhere in sight. However Ted looked like he got no sleep.

* * *

"How is she?" Ted asked when he saw me.

"Awake and talking. Thank god." I replied.

"Any further forward on the investigation into my fathers murder and the attempted murder on my sister?" Liam interrupted.

"No your Highness, but we are looking." Ted assured him.

Liam didn't seem convinced as he let out a loud sigh and stormed off with Marcus close behind. I watched him leave before turning back to Ted.

"He's just worried about his sister, he knows your doing the best up u can." I said.

Ted nodded but I could see he was upset, he loved the King and this was hurting him. He wanted the person responsible found.

"I want you to look into Lucius. Something does not seem right with him. He was in Eleanor's room earlier and she looked terrified, not to mention she told me Jasper was shot!" I cried.

"Jasper was shot, he was found in the tunnels. I had the police examine the blood on him just in case the assailants DNA was found. It wasn't unfortunately, but there was a trace of Eleanor's blood found on him." Ted confirmed.

I was in shock, did that mean Jasper had shot Eleanor? And if that was the case who shot Jasper? Or did Lucius shot them both and pretend to save Eleanor? My mind began to spin as I ran through the possible senarios. Each one worse than the previous.

"Jasper was with Eleanor?" I finally asked Ted.

"It appears so, but I will of course look into Lucius. I never liked the man." Ted remarked.

* * *

 **Eleanor's Point of View**

As soon as mum and Liam left my room I slowly climbed out of the bed. It hurt like hell but I had to find Jasper, I had to make sure Lucius didn't hurt him. I couldn't let that happen.

I made my way across the room, pulled open the door and checked to see where mum was. I caught sight of her down the corridor, her back to me as she talked to Ted. This was my chance to sneak out of my room and to find Jasper. So I took it.

I walked around the corner and looked in every room I passed for any sign of Jasper. However I had only made it halfway down the corridor before I realised how much getting shot takes it out of you. My side began to ache as I leaned against the wall for support. Gripping the drip attached to my arm as a crutch I forced myself to keep walking.

Another few feet down the corridor and I finally found Jasper. However by the time I reached his room I was exhausted and I lost my balance. I collapsed to the ground, pain shooting up my side. I put my hand down and felt blood begin to flow from my stitches.

"Shit." I cursed as I managed to push myself up.

"Eleanor?" I heard Jasper whisper.

I was beginning to get dizzy but I heard his voice. He was awake, alive at least. I breathed a sigh of relief as I passed out from pain and exhaustion. Hearing my name being called in the distance.

* * *

I don't know how long I was out for this time, but when I woke up mum wasn't as happy as the first. In fact she was mad, really mad. So mad I tried to close my eyes and pretend I hadn't woken but she caught me.

"Seriously Eleanor?" She questioned.

It was no use. I had to face the music. I opened my eyes and looked up at her. Despite her being mad her face with filled with concern and worry. She still hadn't fixed her appearance and I suddenly felt guilty for being so irresponsible and leaving my room.

"I'm sorry…..I had to make sure he was ok…Lu…." I began to say before cutting myself off.

Lucius had threatened to kill my mum and Liam if I told them what he had done to me. Given how easy it was for him to shoot me and get away with it, I didn't want to tempt fate. So I promised to keep my mouth shut.

However mum didn't miss a thing.

"Were you going to say Lucius?" She pressed.

"No." I winced as a sharp pain went up my side.

Mum gave me a concerned look as she carefully inspected my injury.

"You opened three stitches with your little stunt earlier." She told me.

"I had to make sure he was alive." I mumbled.

"With no regards to your own safety? No regards to how worried I was when I returned to your room and saw you gone? You promised not to move Len, you could have really hurt yourself." Mum lectured.

"I know." I whispered, ashamed at how much I made her worry.

I wasn't used to her giving me so much attention, she rarely showed this much concern and love for me. It was a whole new experience. I guess this is what dad was referring to. Then I remembered Alistair, and a whole different set of questions came into my head.

* * *

"Mum, was dad….was dad my real dad?" I asked bluntly.

This seemed to catch mum off guard as her breath caught in her throat.

"I forgot you met Alistair." She sighed.

"Mum please tell me, I need to know." I begged.

She gave me an apologetic look before replying.

"I don't know, but we can get a test if you want?" She offered.

It was then I realised she didn't know. She didn't know he was murdered. I guessed she hadn't contacted Alistair after their last phone call.

"Mum…" I began but she cut me off.

"Len, this can wait. You must be exhausted, get some rest we can talk about this later." She stated.

"Are you going to go home and rest now to?" I replied.

I could sense she was about to say no, so I beat her to it.

"I'm fine mum, I won't go walking off again. Please look after yourself too." I said.

"Promise you won't walk off?" She smirked.

"I've learnt that lesson the hard way, so yes I promise." I laughed.

"Ok then I guess I can go home for a few hours." She agreed.

"Bye mum, see you later." I smiled.

"That eager to get rid of me?" She questioned with a smile.

"Just want you to go so you can come back faster." I admitted.

"I love you Leni." She smiled as she leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"Love you to mum." I replied.

She smiled warmly before leaving the room. Once she was gone I rolled over and closed my eyes, but my dreams where filled with nightmares…..

 **Until next time ;-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok so here is chapter 8, hope you enjoy :-) Thanks for all the lovely reviews, they mean so much :-) No Copyright Intended!**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Eleanor's Point of View**

"Eleanor, Eleanor, wake up!" Some was yelling at me.

I jumped awake, panting. I had another nightmare. I looked over to see who was in the room with me and was surprised to see Jasper.

"I thought I would pay you a visit, seeing as how you came to me last time. Only I won't collapse and worry you half to death." He smirked.

I managed a small smile as I tried to clear the nightmare from my head. Jasper seemed to notice as he gave me a concerned look.

"You ok? It seemed like a pretty bad dream. Not that I can guess what it was about." He sighed.

"I'm ok I guess, I just can't stop seeing him. He even came into my room!" I cried.

Jasper nodded in understanding.

"I keep replaying it over and over again to. I wish I were able to stop him. Have you told you mum?" He questioned.

"Told me what?" Mum's voice came from the door.

* * *

She looked at us each in turn, waiting for a response. When neither of us replied she rolled her eyes in frustration.

"Well if your not going to tell me I might ask why you are in my daughters room?" Mum stated.

Jasper looked at me, a hint of fear in his eyes.

"J-J-Just making sure she is ok." He mumbled.

"Well now that you can see she is better I'm going to ask you to leave. That is unless you want to tell me what Eleanor should have told me?" She remarked.

"Mum it's nothing." I lied.

"Eleanor, please I'm not stupid. The minute I walked in you two became mute." Mum complained.

"She's been having nightmares, that's all." Jasper blurted out.

"I-I-I thought telling you might help….She disagreed." He added.

I glared at him. He clearly didn't know my mother. She wouldn't stop questioning me about these nightmares now and I would have to have a convincing lie.

"Eleanor this is the type of thing I want you to talk to me about. What happened to you was terrible and I can't imagine how scared you must be. It is normal to have nightmares, please tell me what they are about. I can help!" Mum begged.

"I'm going to leave now." Jasper said.

He got up and practically ran out of the room. Once he was gone mum turned her attention back to me.

* * *

"Len?" She pressed.

"Mum it's nothing to worry about, I just hear the gun go off and feel myself fall." I told her.

She looked at me concerned, and I could see she was worrying as she didn't know what to do.

"Len, I swear to you nothing like this will ever happen again. I know something happened with Lucius and even if you won't tell me I will figure it out. I think he is the one who shot you, and I wish you would tell me the truth. I tried calling Alistair and I haven't got a response, which leads me to believe something happened to him. So if you know something that can help me, please, please tell me." Mum pleaded.

I wanted to tell her, I did but I was worried that if I did Lucius would find a way to hurt her and Liam. I already lost my dad I couldn't lose anyone else. So I did something I'm not proud of. I shook my head in response.

"There's nothing." I mumbled.

Mum let out a disappointed sigh, but thankfully didn't press. Instead she got up and headed for the door.

"I have to make a call, I will be back in a minute." She told me.

* * *

 **Helena's Point of View**

I was slowly losing patience with Eleanor. I knew she was afraid of something or someone and I just wanted her to tell me so I could help her. Eleanor was so stubborn it was painful to watch her lie to me. She seemed to be putting others safety ahead of her own. I pulled out my phone and dialled Ted's number.

"Any sign of Lucius?" I asked as soon as he answered.

Lucius had gone missing the second he found out Ted was looking into him. A clear sign he was guilty of something. Ted was handling the whole investigation with the help of the police but he had kept me informed.

"No I'm afraid not your Majesty. However for your own safety I suggest you return to the Palace. Bring Princess Eleanor with you if she is well enough." Ted replied.

"And Jasper?" I questioned.

"Ive already made arrangements for Jasper. He will be safe but I need him away from Eleanor." Ted told me.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Because he knows who did this. He can tell us if Lucius is in fact the right man, but with Eleanor around he will remain silent if she asks him to." Ted explained.

"You're right, I don't know why she is determined to lie." I sighed.

"Maybe Lucius threatened her, we don't know what he said when he was alone with her." Ted stated.

He was right, that must have been what happened. I should have been stronger. I should have demanded he told me why he was in there. Now he was missing, and potentially planning something else against my family.

"I will ask the doctors about taking Eleanor home." I told Ted.

I ended the call and headed to find a doctor.

* * *

Thankfully they agreed it was safe to take Eleanor home provided she stayed in bed. Once I was assured she could go home I went to tell Eleanor the good news.

"Mum I think I need another day here, what if something happens." Eleanor said when I told her.

I got the impression she was afraid of going home.

"Len you will recover better in your own bed, why don't you want to go?" I asked.

She looked at the floor.

"It won't be the same without dad." She mumbled.

"I know honey, but I will be there and your brother. It has to be better than here in the hospital!" I cried.

"Lucius." She whispered suddenly.

I looked at her shocked.

"What?" I gasped.

Eleanor looked up at me with tears in her eyes, biting her lip as she did.

"Lucius, Lucius is the one who shot me." She mumbled before she began to sob.

In shock, I automatically reached over and pulled her in for a hug. I wrapped my arms tightly around her and allowed her to sob into my shoulder.

"Shhhh, Leni it's ok. Please stop crying honey, he can't hurt you anymore I promise." I assured her.

However I didn't have the heart to tell her he was missing, I feared it would break her…..

 **Until next time ;-)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok so here is chapter 9, hope you enjoy :-) This chapter is dedicated to KeepCalmAndDon'tBlink97 and Redvelvetjade who have both reviewed every chapter so far, it really means a lot :-) No Copyright Intended!**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Helena's Point of View**

Eleanor had been home a few days and aside from her constant phone calls telling me she was bored, she was doing ok. She even managed to get through her fathers funeral, which was hard on all of us but especially hard on Eleanor.

Now that things had become quiet she realised how much she missed being able to walk around and go out. I personally was glad she couldn't, aside from the fact Cyrus was acting King until the blood test results we still hadn't found Lucius. Which was concerning me more and more the longer he was gone.

At first Eleanor was concerned when she didn't see Lucius but I assured her he wasn't going to bother her and eventually she relaxed. Something I wished I could do but unfortunately couldn't.

Things got even tenser when I found out Alistair was killed and I was convinced Lucius was responsible. It crushed me to think he was dead because of me, and I even went to Eleanor for answers. She was after all the last person I knew of to see him alive.

* * *

I hesitantly walked into her room, afraid of the response I would get. However much to my surprise she was grinning.

"Thank god I have company. Liam was here earlier, but he made some excuse and left. Nobody wants to stay here with me. I'm so bored its unreal. Can I please go for a walk or something?" She begged as I approached her.

I couldn't help but laugh at the desperate expression on her face. She had never spent as much time in her room and it was killing her.

"Eleanor how many times do I have to tell you? The doctor said no, only short distances and given the size of this room I think that's plenty." I replied.

She sighed loudly in disgust before flopping back down on her bed.

"Hey, I need to ask you something…." I trailed off.

This seemed to intrigue her as she sat back up and looked at me.

"What is it?" She asked.

"It's about Alistair….." I began but she cut me off.

"Did the blood tests come back already?" She gasped.

I shook my head and looked at the floor.

"Ohh…." She whispered.

"You know he is dead." She added.

I slowly looked up at her, and couldn't help but feel hurt at the fact she didn't tell me. Given that she clearly knew it had happened.

"Why didn't you tell me? I might have been able to get to him before he died. Or I could have stopped Lucius earlier, before he went missing!" I asked, harsher than intended.

I could feel tears form in my eyes as I waited for her response. Eleanor glared at me before replying, and I knew I had upset her. Something I didn't intend to do.

"I got shot, maybe that had something to do with it!" She hissed.

She then proceeded to get up and storm towards the door before I could stop her.

"Eleanor wait, I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound like I was blaming you!" I called after her.

It was too late she had already run off down the corridor, leaving her security detail in shock at her door.

"Find her." I instructed, not wanting her to leave the Palace.

* * *

 **Eleanor's Point of View**

After mums outburst I managed to escape my security detail with the added bonus of being out of my room. As I walked towards the tunnels I couldn't help feeling angry with mum for the way she reacted about Alistair.

It was almost like she was blaming me, and given how understanding about the whole 'he's your dad' situation I was, she should have been grateful. I could have been mad at her, even hated her for lying but I didn't. Instead I forgave her, I let her into my life and now she was blaming me!

I stormed through the Palace using tunnels only Liam, a few individuals and myself knew. However I was too lost in thought to remember Lucius knew them, almost as well as Liam and I. So when I bumped into someone on the way to the kitchen I shouldn't have been shocked to see Lucius.

* * *

"You!" I yelped when I saw who it was.

He smiled evilly at me, it was then I realised he had his trusted gun with him. This time however it was trained on my brother.

"This is even better than I hoped." Lucius commented as I looked at Liam.

"Eleanor why are you here?" Liam cried.

I didn't reply, instead I looked back towards Lucius.

"Why didn't you run? You had plenty of time, you idiot." I spat.

Lucius reached over and grabbed me by the hair, pulling me towards him as he did.

"Remember what I told you the first time you where in this situation?" He hissed.

"Get off her!" Liam yelled as he tried to swing for Lucius.

Lucius released me roughly and turned around just in time to avoid Liam's fist. By the time Liam had recovered from the miss Lucius punched him straight in the jaw before shoving me over beside Liam. He then aimed the gun at the two of us.

"You ok?" I asked Liam as he spit out blood.

He nodded in response but didn't look away from Lucius.

"What do you want with us?" Liam questioned.

"I want to make the Queen pay for using me for years. She took advantage of me, used my ideas and didn't appreciate what I did for this family. Then the King announces he is going to abolish the monarchy and that was the final straw. I couldn't lose this image, this job, even if it meant you two brats being heirs to the throne. Which thankfully we now know is not the case." Lucius revealed.

"So what? You kill us?" I hissed.

"Yes, you are not heirs to the throne anymore, and killing you two will truly ruin the Queen. She loves you more that she cares to admit, even you Princess Party." He stated.

I lost my mind at that and lunged for him. However he aimed the gun at my forehead stopping me dead in my tracks as the barrel skimmed my hair. I could feel Liam put his hand around my waist and pull me back.

"There's a good brother, now both of you do me a favour and walk. We are going to the panic room where I will call the Queen." Lucius said.

He gestured with the gun for us to walk and slowly we did. Liam reached over and took my hand as a sort of comfort as we made our way towards the panic room.

"Where is Marcus?" I whispered as we walked.

"I took care of him, he will be out of it for a while. Shame he likes dessert so much, otherwise he would be here protecting you." Lucius answered for me.

I sighed in annoyance at how good Lucius was; guess he really did learn a lot about our routines during his years of service. It was a shame he turned out to be a psycho.

* * *

 **Helena's Point of View**

I was still in Eleanor's room waiting to apologise when she returned when my phone rang. My heart stopped dead as I read the caller ID. Slowly I slid it to answer and put it to my ear with a shaky hand.

"Come to the panic room alone or I will put another bullet in your daughter and this time I will kill her. If that isn't reason enough I will do the same to your son. I suggest you hurry your Majesty, we all know how feisty the Princess can be and I don't have patience for her today." Lucius's cold voice explained before he ended the call….

 **Until next time ;-)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok so here is chapter 10, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Helena's Point of View**

My heart was pounding. I didn't know what to do. Should I tell Ted and risk the safety of my children? Or should I go alone and pray for a good outcome? I decided on the latter, took a deep breath and started walking towards the panic room. On the way I lifted a knife that was on display and hoped I could use it on Lucius. I wanted the man dead for what he had done.

I was almost at the tunnels when I met Ted.

"Your Majesty…is everything ok?" He questioned, clearly seeing the panic on my face.

"Fine Ted, I can't stop I need to make an important call. Talk to you later." I said before rushing off.

I heard him call me, but I didn't stop I just continued on hoping he wouldn't follow.

* * *

Once I was in the tunnels I made my way quietly to the panic room, I felt like my heart was going to explode as I knocked. Seconds later Lucius appeared and moved aside to let me in.

I hesitantly stepped inside and was shocked to see both Eleanor and Liam inside. Both were tied to a chair and both were unconscious.

"What did you do to them?" I cried as I raced over and checked for a pulse.

Lucius let out and evil laugh as he watched me. I ignored him and continued to check for pulses on my two children. Finally I found them, breathing a sigh of relief at the fact they were still alive. Once I had that confirmation I turned my attention back to Lucius.

"I wasn't going to kill them before you got here, that would spoil things." He smirked.

I glared at him as he gestured for me to sit. I ignored him and remained stationary in front of the twins.

"Let them go, they didn't do anything to you. Whatever this is, is between you and me." I hissed.

He nodded in agreement.

"It is yes, but what better way to make you suffer than to take the two things in this world you care about most away. Kind of what your husband tried to do to me." He stated.

I was about to reply when I heard someone moan behind me. I turned around to see Liam opening his eyes.

* * *

"Mum?" He croaked as he looked up at me.

I could see panic appear in his eyes as he saw Lucius.

"It's ok, Liam we will get out of this." I tried to assure him.

He didn't look convinced.

"Now all we need is Princess Party to wake and we can have some fun." Lucius announced.

He then proceeded to walk over and pour himself a drink. Taking the opportunity while his back was turned I pulled out the knife and began cutting Liam free. Thankfully I managed to cut him free just as Lucius was turning back. Liam quickly wrapped the ropes back around his hands pretending to still be tied.

"What is taking her so long? It must be all the drugs taking their toll." Lucius complained as he walked towards Eleanor, gun in one hand gin in the other.

I stepped in front of Eleanor preventing Lucius from getting any closer.

"Feeling protective, are we? Or is it guilt from the fact I got to her once. I did it then I can just as easily do it again. Only this time I will enjoy it more, make her suffer." Lucius smirked.

I reached over and shoved him as hard as I could, but he only stumbled slightly.

"You will never hurt her again, I will kill you just you wait." I threatened.

Lucius rolled his eyes and sipped his drink before backing up slightly. Just as he was finishing and going to pour another Eleanor began to wake.

* * *

"I'm going to kill you, you old creepy bastard." She hissed before she had even opened her eyes.

"What was that Princess I couldn't quite here you?" Lucius mocked as he began to pour his drink.

Once again I pulled out the knife and began to free Eleanor, however this time Lucius caught me and I felt the gun being pressed to my head. I stopped dead, holding my hands up in surrender. Dropping the knife as I did.

"That was a very stupid move." He spat as he shoved me to the floor.

I landed painfully on my arm and before I had managed to get up Lucius had freed Eleanor and had pulled her from her seat. It was like watching a horror film as Eleanor struggled to get free from his grasp. All the while he aimed the gun at her head.

"Let her go!" I yelled as I got back to my feet.

"No, I will kill her and you will watch!" Lucius threatened.

Before I could do anything I saw his finger squeeze the trigger and Eleanor close her eyes. It was like slow motion as I watched his finger squeeze, Eleanor close her eyes and then the click of the gun. I closed my own eyes, tears flowing thick and fast from them as I did.

* * *

Everything after that is a blur, I felt myself being pushed aside followed by what sounded like Liam scream. I heard a thump hit the floor and my breath caught in my throat. 'It was Eleanor', I thought to myself. 'My daughter is dead.'

After a few moments I forced myself to open my eyes, if not just to comfort my son and try and save him from Lucius. However as I wiped the tears away and looked around I couldn't see anyone. It was then I heard the commotion on the ground and I noticed the gun lying at my feet. Liam and Lucius both were clawing the floor to get to it first.

I was about to bend down and pick it up, when out of nowhere Eleanor launched herself at it.

"Eleanor?" I gasped, as relief washed over me.

Seeing as how she was unharmed I assumed the gun had jammed, much to my relief and sheer dumb luck.

She ignored me as she picked up the gun and got to her feet. Walking over to where Lucius lay she gestured for her brother to move out of the way. Once he had, she aimed the gun at Lucius who looked terrified at the dramatic turn of events.

* * *

"Well go on, or are you too afraid to fulfil your childish threat now that it is a reality." He said.

"Len?" Liam whispered. I could sense he was afraid of what she might do.

So I interrupted. I slowly walked to her side and placed my hand on her arm, trying to lower it. She refused to allow me to do so.

"Eleanor you don't want to do this, you wont be able to undo it." I tried to reason with her.

"That's the point." She replied coldly.

"He shot me and Jasper, probably stabbed dad to. Oh and let's not forget Alistair, I can only assume you told those men to kill him?" She added, looking at Lucius for a response.

Lucius glared at us.

"I did have a part in all that you're right. However it was dear old uncle Cyrus who gave me the ideas, it was even Cyrus who told me to hurt you Princess. Seems he really wants the crown, and given the fact that I want to remain here I thought who better to work for than Cyrus. At least he wants to rule." Lucius informed us.

"Thanks for sharing all that." Eleanor hissed before hiring the gun for a headshot.

Seeing how serious she was I stepped in front of the gun.

"Jesus, mum what if I had shot!" She cried.

"That's what I'm afraid of, give me the gun Eleanor this has gone far enough." I ordered.

She seemed to consider my words as I stared at her. After a tense few moments she let out a sigh of annoyance and handed me the gun. Once I had it in my hand I immediately turned to Lucius who looked slight relieved. More fool him.

"This is for hurting my daughter and threatening my son." I hissed as I squeezed the trigger.

This time the gun didn't jam and the bullet met its target…..

 **Until next time ;-)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok so here is chapter 11, sorry it took so long I had some computer/wifi problems that are hopefully fixed now! Thanks for all the lovely reviews so far they mean a lot :-D No Copyright Intended!**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Helena's Point of View**

"Mum?" Eleanor whispered as she came to my side.

Lucius had fallen over either dead or unconscious I didn't care. Once I saw him fall I lowered the gun and wrapped my arms around Eleanor. She clung to me like I was going to disappear. All I could do was hold her tight. Liam made his way towards us just as the panic room doors flung open.

However it was a less than friendly face that greeted us.

"Cyrus?" I hissed.

He walked in with a cocky smirk but stopped dead when he saw Lucius. Surveying the people remaining in the room he was less than impressed to see us all alive and well.

"Well this is unexpected, how the hell did you two survive?" Cyrus questioned as he looked between Liam and Eleanor.

"And why are you here?" He added, glaring at me as he did.

Eleanor removed herself from my grip, walked straight up to Cyrus and punched him right in the face with all her strength. He stumbled backwards clutching his bleeding nose as her fist made contact.

"You little bitch how dare you attack your king." Cyrus spat in response.

Eleanor spun around and began to make her way back towards him. However this time I beat her to the punch. I reached over and pulled him towards me by his ridiculously big collar. I made sure to pull him so close I could see the fear in his eyes. His pretend bravery faded fast as I glared at him.

"You do not speak to her like that. I know you did not get the blood tested and I can assure you now the tests will be redone. I should never have agreed to help you in anyway. I will have you arrested for attacking my daughter, Jasper and for killing your own brother. You will never sit in the throne and neither will your dim witted daughters." I threatened.

Cyrus thought carefully about his next words before a smug look crossed his bloodied face.

"And who will believe you?" He smirked.

"I'm the King of England!" He chuckled.

I released him roughly and hired the gun that was still in my hand. I aimed it at him and watched as he began to squirm. A tense silence fell as we all stared at Cyrus. It wasn't until someone spoke that the silence broke.

* * *

"She doesn't need anyone to believe her, I can prove it." A voice came from behind.

As Cyrus turned to see who it was I caught sight of Ted and Marcus blocking his exit. The look of fear returned to his face and he realised he was outnumbered and outsmarted. He through his hands up in defeat and I swear I saw tears in his eyes as Marcus took him by the arm and pulled his outside.

"Police are already waiting to deal with him." Ted assured me.

"But I can see you took care of Lucius yourself." Ted stated, with a hint of a smile.

"Thank you Ted and yes Lucius is taken care off." I smiled.

"Good I will have the paramedics get rid off him, is he dead?" Ted asked.

Liam walked over and hesitantly took Lucius's wrist in his hand. Waited and few moments, before announcing he couldn't find a pulse.

"Body bag then." I sighed in relief.

Ted nodded in response.

"You two ok?" He asked Eleanor and Liam who had re-joined his sister.

"Fine yeah." They both replied.

"Good well in that case Liam I was told to tell you Ophelia is waiting for you and Eleanor Jasper is hovering outside the door." Ted smiled.

Liam rushed over gave me a quick hug and practically sprinted for the door. Eleanor on the other hand didn't even bother to acknowledge me as she chased after Liam and to get to Jasper.

* * *

I was just about to say something to Ted when Eleanor returned, Jasper dragged behind her. She came over and through her arms around me, catching me off guard as she did.

"Thanks for saving us. Do you mind if I spend some time with Jasper?" She whispered as I let her go.

Reluctantly I nodded and watched as a huge grin crossed her face.

"Thanks mum." Was all I got as she once again left the room.

* * *

A few hours later I was getting ready for bed when I heard a small knock on my door. As I went to open it I expected to see Eleanor but was surprised to see Jasper nervously waiting on the other side.

"You lost?" I asked, thinking he had miscued Eleanor's room.

He shook his head.

"Um no…..I-I-I-I was just wondering if…." He trailed off.

"If?" I pressed.

"If you mind me dating your daughter." He blurted out.

I looked at him, open mouthed and shocked. I didn't even think their relationship was real. I thought it was just sex and meaningless sex at that!

"Excuse me?" I replied.

"Can I date your daughter?" He clarified.

"You actually care about her? For real, like a real boyfriend?" I questioned.

He nodded.

"To be honest your Majesty I think I love her." He admitted.

"Love?" I gasped.

He nodded again, blushing slightly as he did.

"Jasper I don't know what to say….." I whispered.

"Say you will give me a chance to prove to you how much I care about her. After all Eleanor has been through I know you don't want her hurt so I swear I will never hurt her. Please just let me have a shot, she will be my princess even if she isn't technically one by birth." He begged.

I could see the desperation in his eyes as he waited for my answer. I had to say yes. So I nodded, a huge grin spread across Jasper's face the minute I did.

"Thank-you, thank-you." He cried as he raced off towards Eleanor's room.

"Do not let me down!" I called after him as he rounded the corner…..

 **Hope you enjoyed :-) Until next time ;-)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok so here is chapter 12, hope you enjoy :-) Thanks for all the reviews so far they mean a lot! No Copyright Intended!**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Helena's Point of View**

A few day's after our encounter with Lucius and Cyrus I got a call from the police. They informed me that thanks to Ted's evidence on Cyrus they were able to formerly charge him with murdering the King. They were waiting for a trial date. As I ended the call I felt relief wash over me because I knew Lucius and Cyrus could no longer hurt my family. However my happiness didn't last long as Cyrus's idiot daughters raced into the room.

"I'm Queen now." Penelope declared.

I rolled my eyes at her stupidity.

"No Darling, I am still the Queen. Did dear old daddy not tell you?" I questioned.

Both her and Maribel looked at me confused.

"He didn't get Liam and Eleanor's blood tested. Which means that they are still next in line to the throne." I informed them.

Looks of horror crossed their usually dopey faces as they stared at me.

"You are lying!" Penelope hissed.

"Am I?" I smirked.

"I tell you what why don't you call the doctors, ask them if Liam and Eleanor donated blood." I added.

She glared at me.

"Just because the blood wasn't tested before doesn't mean the results will change!" She cried.

"Either way I can assure you, you will never sit in the throne. Your stupidity would ruin this country." I replied.

Unable to respond both girls sighed dramatically and stormed out of the room. Almost killing Eleanor as they did. She turned to watch them leave, clearly amused at the fact they were upset.

* * *

"Only awake and already doing what you do best." She laughed as she came to join me.

"Only to those who deserve it." I commented as we sat down.

Eleanor smirked in response but became quiet very fast. I could sense there was something she wanted to say, but she seemed nervous about it.

"Spit it out." I stated, as she looked at the floor.

"Huh?" She replied.

"Whatever is bothering you? Tell me." I said.

She eventually looked up at me as I waited for her to reply.

"Mum would you be mad if I said I wanted to leave for a while…." She trailed off.

I looked at her confused and could see she was genuinely asking.

"What? You mean like move somewhere else?" I questioned.

She nodded in response, breaking eye contact as she did.

"Honey of course I wouldn't mind. If anything I think it would be good for you. You need to get away from this circus. I assume Jasper will be with you?" I pressed.

A small smile crossed my daughters face as she reached over and pulled me in for a hug.

"Thank god I thought you would say no. Yes me and Jasper will be together." She assured me.

"Good, I'm happy you finally found a good guy. Someone who treats you like a princess." I smiled.

"But for the record I will miss your sarcastic comments, moodiness, occasional outburst oh and lets not forget the headlines. What will I do without seeing you on the front cover of ever paper in town!" I joked.

Eleanor pretended to glare at me as she pouted.

"There is always FaceTime, and I can get myself in the American headlines if you want." She smirked.

"I think I can handle not seeing you in the papers!" I laughed.

"So where in the world are you going?" I asked.

"Vegas!" Eleanor grinned.

"Ahh the Jasper from Vegas story. Liam mentioned that." I replied.

"I mentioned what exactly?" Liam's voice came from the door.

Turning around to see him I wasn't surprised to see Ophelia attached to his arm.

* * *

"Liam, Ophelia." I greeted as they walked over and sat opposite us.

"Eleanor was just telling me how she and Jasper are taking a trip. Looks like it will be just us for a while." I told them.

However I didn't miss the way they looked at each other and I knew he was here to tell me the same.

"You two going away to?" I sighed.

Suddenly realising I was going to be alone in the Palace for a while.

"We are going after the blood test results. Depending on the results depends on the length of the trip." Liam informed me.

I nodded in response.

"So you will be leaving soon, the results are due today." I replied.

"That's the plan. Mum I hope you don't mind, I didn't know Len was planning a trip to." Liam cried.

I couldn't help but smile at his concern. This was the first time since the twins were born that I didn't want them to be elsewhere. We had never really had a good relationship until now and I didn't want them away from me. On the other hand I didn't want them staying because of me. I wanted them to be happy with or without the crown.

"Liam I don't mind honestly. You and Ophelia deserve a break, the same as Eleanor and Jasper. I think I can handle being on my own for a while." I assured them.

Just at that my phone rang. I pulled it out and read the caller ID. It was the results. I took a deep breath before answering.

* * *

"Your Majesty we have the blood test results." The doctor said.

"Ok?" I replied.

"There not what you were expecting…" He trailed off.

"Ok?" I asked, confused at his lack of information.

"Your majesty have you ever heard of twins with different fathers?" He questioned.

I was in shock, was he telling me Eleanor and Liam had different dads?

"I don't think so?" I whispered, still trying to process what he had said.

"Well it is very rare, in fact there is more chance in winning the lottery I would say. However in the case of your children this is the case. Princess Eleanor and Prince Liam have two different fathers." He explained.

I didn't know what to say or do. My mouth fell open as I held the phone to my ear. Eleanor who had been chatting to Liam and Ophelia gave me a concerned look.

"Mum you ok?" She asked.

I ignored her as I finally found my voice again.

"So…..Who is…..I mean…" I trailed off.

"Whose father is who?" The doctor finished for me.

"Yes." I replied.

"Princess Eleanor is the biological daughter of King Simon." The doctor told me.

I dropped the phone only faintly hearing it smash on the floor…..

 **Until next time ;-)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok so here is chapter 13, hope you enjoy :-) MissieK if this turns out to be true I need to change jobs lol Thanks for all the reviews so far I can't tell you enough how much I appreciate them! No Copyright Intended!**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Helena's Point of View**

I woke up to find someone fanning me. I didn't even remember fainting, despite the obvious fact that I had. Eleanor, Liam and Ophelia were all looking at me concerned.

"Mum what happened? Are you ok?" Eleanor asked.

I pushed myself into the sitting position and recalled the last thing the doctor had said. I felt light headed even at the thought of it. Never in a million years did I expect those results. Alistair being their father would have been a better outcome, but sadly that was not the case. My daughter was the next Queen of England.

"Mum?" Liam pressed, concern evident in his voice.

"I'm fine." I whispered.

None of them looked convinced as I got to my feet and headed for the door. Eleanor tried to follow me but I gestured for her not too.

"I'm fine, I just need a little air." I assured her before leaving.

* * *

I quickly found Ted, the only person I could now trust with my secrets. He jumped slightly when I grabbed him from behind.

"Your Majesty what is it?" He asked.

"The results, I got them back." I whispered.

"And?" He gasped.

I pulled him into the room beside us and shut the door. I had to check it was empty before I confided in him.

"Eleanor, Eleanor is Simon's daughter." I blurted out.

He looked at me confused.

"But there twins…..aren't they?" He finally asked.

I nodded.

"Apparently in rare cases twins can have different fathers." I sighed.

A look of bewilderment came across Ted's face as he let the news sink in.

"Huh….." He mumbled.

"I know what your thinking." I stated.

"How the hell is Eleanor going to rule this country? To be honest I don't know myself. I never thought it would happen." I admitted.

"Eleanor is smart, brave and incredibly caring and loving. She has all the qualities of her father with the added benefit of her mothers cut throat attitude. I think given time and advice Eleanor will make a great Queen." Ted replied.

I was shocked by his response. Eleanor had given him a lot of heart ache over the years. It was nice to see he still had faith in her, something I needed to have. Now more than ever.

"Have you told her yet?" Ted asked.

"Not yet, I'm trying to get over the shock myself. How in the world am I supposed to explain this to them?" I cried.

Ted gave me a sympathetic look.

"I wish I had the answer to that your Majesty." He replied.

* * *

 **Eleanor's Point of View**

After mums strange behaviour I headed back to my room to pack for my much anticipated trip. We were leaving as soon as mum told us the blood test results. I was mid way through packing my second bag when Jasper burst into the room.

"What is wrong with everyone today!" I complained as he slammed the door.

"Do you know?" Jasper yelled in a panic.

I looked at him confused.

"Did you take my old stash?" I questioned checking my hiding spot as I did.

Seeing my old stash of pills in the same place I had left them told me he wasn't on drugs. So I looked at him confused. He was sweating which suggested he had run to my room.

"Jasper do I know what?" I pressed.

"What the blood tests revealed?" He cried.

"No? There not back yet?" I said.

He looked at me wide eyed and disbelieving.

"What?" I yelled, annoyed by his behaviour.

"Len the results are back…" He trailed off.

"How do you know?" I questioned.

He looked at the floor, seemingly working out what to say.

"Um I overheard your mum and Ted talking." He mumbled.

"Ok? What did they say?" I asked as I approached him.

I placed my hands gently on his chin and forced him to look at me.

"Jasper what did they say?" I whispered.

"They said you and Liam have two different fathers. You're the King's daughter and it sounded like Liam is Alistair's son." Jasper explained.

"Jasper stop being stupid, you must have heard wrong. Where were you anyway?" I asked.

"I'm not wrong I heard your mum say it! I was outside the bloody room, almost got caught when she opened the door!" He explained.

I didn't know what to say or do. So I stared at him open-mouthed until I found words.

"You're telling me I'm the Queen of England? The fucking Queen? As in the heir to the throne?" I yelled, finally considering what he said.

Jasper nodded, still in shock.

In that moment it all made sense. The phone call, the weird behaviour the fainting. Mum had got the results while we were in the room and she hadn't told us!

I was furious, all I could think was why did she keep this from us? Did she not think I was capable of handing the news? Did she think I would be a bad Queen? Ruin her reputation? I had to know the answers. So I stormed passed Jasper and went in search of my mother.

* * *

I had just arrived at her bedroom door when it opened. She looked startled when she saw me.

"Eleanor what a surprise." She mumbled.

"Do you not have something to tell me?" I hissed.

Her eyes became wide and she knew I knew. She shifted uncomfortably as I stared at her.

"Len I was going to tell you as soon as I worked things out…." She began to say but I cut her off.

"Worked things out? Like what? How to get me out of the job? How to ensure you remained Queen and not me? Do you really think so little of me?" I yelled.

"Eleanor calm down that isn't what I meant. All I was referring to was how to break it to the press not to mention your brother. He always thought it was his responsibility; he practiced for this when Robert died. Now it is all taken away from him, I want to make sure he is ok." Mum explained.

"So you think I can do it? You trust me?" I questioned, still not convinced.

Mum walked over and placed her hands on my shoulders.

"Of course I think you can do it. You're my daughter aren't you?" She smiled.

I couldn't help but grin in response, it was the first time in forever she didn't put me down. She had faith in me!

"Thanks mum." I replied.

"Your welcome, and Eleanor…...Next time tell Jasper to confront me first before carrying the gossip." She stated.

"You knew he was there?" I smirked.

"I'm the Queen Eleanor, it's my job to know. You will learn because I will show you everything I know. You will be the best Queen there ever was in this family!" Mum assured me.

"If this is what you want...that is?" Mum added before leaving me to my thoughts.

 **How will Liam react? :-O Until next time ;-)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok so here is chapter 14, hope you enjoy :-) Sorry it took so long but I bought a new car and have spent the last week cruising lol Thanks for all the reviews, favs and follows so far the mean a lot :-D No Copyright Intended!**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Helena's Point of View**

"Liam?" I whispered.

"Liam are you ok?" I questioned.

I had just told him the news regarding the blood tests; he seemed to be in shock. He was standing with his mouth slightly opened as he tried to process what I had just said.

"I-I-I-I…" He trailed off.

"I know it is a shock, for all of us but think about how your sister feels. She never thought this was a possibility, it was just sprung upon her." I sighed.

"And whose fault is that?" Liam snapped, seemingly finding his words.

"Excuse me?" I gasped.

"Don't act stupid mum it doesn't suit you. This is entirely your fault! How could you cheat on dad? How could you get pregnant with another mans child while you were still sleeping with him?" Liam yelled.

I didn't know what to say, I was shocked. Even though I knew what he was saying was true it still hurt me to hear it.

"I know Liam and I'm sorry for what I did. However I can not fix the past all I can do is help Eleanor become Queen and I need your help." I explained.

This seemed to anger him further as he glared at me.

"So you're telling the press? That's it? Sorry Liam your no longer the future king of England, turns out your sister is next in line. You really think Eleanor can handle being Queen?" He replied.

"Liam I have to tell the people, they have a right to know the truth. What would you have me do lie? Say your really Simon's son?" I asked.

The look on Liam's answered my question before he did.

"That's exactly what I would do." He stated.

"Eleanor isn't Queen material, she can barely look after herself let alone a country. You of all people know I'm right, up until recently you pointed it out on every possible occasion." He continued.

"Well thank-you for the support Liam." Eleanor voice came from behind us.

As I turned around to look at her I could see tears in her eyes.

"Len I didn't….." Liam began but Eleanor cut him off.

"Save the shit Liam I heard everything you said!" She yelled before storming off.

"You need to apologise to her, and soon." I said to Liam before heading after Eleanor.

* * *

Eleanor moved faster than I thought and I was at her room before I knew it.

I slowly approached her door and knocked, but I didn't get a response. I was about to enter when Jasper came around the corner.

"Have you seen Len?" He asked as he approached.

"No I was just coming to find her, Liam said some things that upset her." I told him.

Jasper nodded in understanding.

"Ahh so you told him the news?" He replied.

"Yes and to say he took it badly is an understatement." I said.

"So he doesn't think his sister can be Queen?" Jasper asked.

"He has his doubts…..like us all I guess." I sighed.

Jasper looked at me shocked.

"I don't have any doubts, Eleanor is great with people. She has more in common with society than any other Royal. She relates to them, in ways you and Liam can't!" Jasper stated.

I couldn't help but smile as he defended my daughter, it was evident he loved her deeply.

"I'm glad she has you Jasper, she needs someone to confide in. Now do you know where she is?" I asked.

"Um no….."He mumbled.

"Well find her, I have the feeling she might do something stupid if we don't." I cried.

* * *

Eleanor's Point of View

Fearing the worst after hearing Liam's suggestion to mum I left the palace alone. I had the sinking feeling in my stomach that she might agree with Liam and I couldn't handle it.

I spent most of my life thinking Robert would be King and then when he died I naturally assumed it would be Liam. So when I heard the news that I was in fact next in line I felt excited, something I didn't expect. Of course I was nervous about it but I wanted it. I wanted to continue my father's legacy. I wanted my birth right!

So I found myself alone, outside the BBC office. However I wasn't alone for long, within seconds reports swarmed me.

* * *

"Princess Eleanor? What brings you hear? Are you here to tell us what is happening in the Palace? Who is our next Monarch?" The reports all yelled at once.

Moments later the cameras arrived and I decided in that moment to stick two fingers up to Liam. I was claiming what was mine. He had no right to say I couldn't be Queen, how dare he after I supported him when he thought he was going to be King? So I cleared my throat and looked directly into the camera.

* * *

 **Helena's Point of View**

An hour after Eleanor left the Palace and we still hadn't found her. She was ignoring calls from all of us including Jasper so we were getting nowhere. However things changed when Liam turned on the TV.

"Um mum…." He trailed off.

We all turned out attention to the screen where a live broadcast was taking place. Standing in the line of questioning was none other than my daughter.

"I'm going to kill her." I hissed as we waited to hear what was going to happen.

"We need security at the BBC studios, Princess Eleanor has been found and she needs her detail." I heard Ted call down his radio before leaving the room.

"You drove her to this." Jasper stated as he adjusted the volume.

Liam shot him a glare just as Eleanor began.

"I'm here to make and announcement. I decided against holding this at the palace because it might come as a shock to you all. Scratch that it will come as a shock…..As you all know recent rumours have been circulating about my brother and I. About the legitimacy of our rights to the crown, a few days ago we got result that's clarified these rumours. Unfortunately I am forced to tell you that my brother Liam is not the son of the late King Simon….As for myself, the blood tests revealed I am his daughter. I am the next Queen of England." Eleanor finished.

"I'm going to kill her!" I whispered to myself …..

 **Until next time ;-)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok so here is chapter 15, hope you enjoy :-) Thanks for all the lovely comments so far they mean a lot :-D No Copyright Intended!**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Helena's Point of View**

I was standing on the steps of the palace waiting on Eleanor's security detail to return with her. I was furious at the way she announced the blood test results and I couldn't wait to get a hold of her. After what felt like and eternity the black cars pulled up followed closely by the media circus that was to be expected. Moments after pulling up Eleanor swung her door open dramatically and stepped out.

I arched my eyebrow and waited for her to reach me. Once she did I took her firmly by the elbow and pulled her inside. Not wanting to make a scene for the cameras. As soon as I had her inside I released her.

"Explain, now." I hissed.

She glared at me.

"It was the only way." She shrugged.

"The only way? Jesus Eleanor I thought you had grown up. How was that the only way? You embarrassed this whole family, there are ways of breaking news like this!" I lectured.

"How are there ways mother? This has never happened before, you're the only Queen to have an affair!" She yelled.

I had enough of her attitude and without thinking I slapped her across the face. I immediately regretted it the second my hand dropped. Her eyes filled up and she turned on her heels and ran towards her room.

"Eleanor!" I called after her.

She didn't stop.

* * *

"Your Majesty the press is demanding a statement." Ted said apologetically as he joined me.

"Tell them we need a moment." I sighed.

Ted nodded and headed back outside. Once he was gone I let out a scream I felt like I had been holding for an eternity.

"Feel better?" Someone asked from behind.

Turning around I couldn't hide my displeasure as Ophelia walked towards me.

"Please go away." I complained.

"Hold the bitchy-ness I was coming to tell you I can help." She told me.

"How?" I asked, suddenly willing to hear her out.

"Oh so now you want to listen." She replied sarcastically.

I shot her a glare as I collapsed onto one of the benches. Ophelia slowly approached.

"I can help by showing Liam how this is a good thing. He no longer has to be King we can go away. Do everything he always wanted. I can convince him this is what is best. As for Eleanor I know for a fact all she needs to here is her family say she can do this. I can talk Liam into supporting her but you….well you need to do that yourself." She stated.

"So you think she can?" I questioned.

"In time yes, I mean she is rough around the edges but yes she will learn. Remember Liam and yourself drove her to the events of today." She replied.

"I have some apologising to do don't I?" I sighed.

Ophelia nodded and watched as I got up and headed to my daughters room.

* * *

Once outside I hesitantly knocked, not really expecting an answer. Unfortunately for me Jasper answered and Eleanor had told him what had happened.

"She doesn't want to see you." He stated.

"Jasper let me in." I complained as he blocked the door.

"She doesn't want to see you." He repeated.

"Jasper I need to tell her I'm sorry!" I yelled.

"Will you just fuck off Queen?" Eleanor roared from her room.

"Eleanor language!" I scolded.

This was enough to really piss her off. She stormed out of her room and came right up to me.

"I'm not a little kid anymore, or do I have to remind you?" She hissed.

"Trust me I don't need reminding." I sighed.

She was about to answer with I presumed to be another sarcastic comment but the sound of smashing glass cut her off. Seconds later the smoke alarms went off.

"What now?" I complained.

I didn't have to wait long for an answer as Liam ran towards us.

"The palace is on fire, we need to get out of here now!" He yelled.

* * *

Panic crossed Eleanor's face as Jasper wrapped a protective arm around her and pulled her towards the stairs. I followed close behind. By the time we were down a floor smoke was consuming the halls. I had to cover my mouth as I began to choke.

As I made my way down the halls I lost sight of the others. The smoke was really thick and I became lost. Spinning around desperately looking for an escape route I felt someone grab my hand, squeezing it for reassurance as they did. Moments later we reached the courtyard, choking but alive. Once I had managed to control my breathing I looked up to see who had helped me. I was shocked to see Eleanor standing with her hands on her knees.

"Len?" I croaked.

"Your welcome." She coughed.

I was about to reply when Jasper and the others raced to us.

"Let go of my hand again and I will never forgive you." Jasper cried as he pulled Eleanor towards him.

"Had to help this one." Eleanor told him as she gestured towards me.

"What happened anyway?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Turns out, someone doesn't want Eleanor to be Queen." Ted said from behind.

Turning in his direction I saw him hug his daughter.

"Explain?" I replied.

He didn't have to, he just handed me a note.

"If that whore becomes Queen I will kill her, I'm already close to her." It read.

"Mum what does it say?" Eleanor whispered.

I looked at Ted who looked just as concerned as I felt. …..

 **Until next time ;-)**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Ok so here is chapter 16, hope you enjoy :-) Thanks for all the lovely reviews so far they mean a lot :-D Unfortunately there is a busy week at work coming up so updates will be slow :-( No Copyright Intended!**_

 _ **Chapter 16**_

 _ **Helena's Point of View**_

After the fire at the palace we weren't allowed back. Instead we were taken to a 5 star hotel with every security detail we had on duty. Jasper refused to leave Eleanor's side the entire time, which was a relief, as I didn't have to worry as much. Once everyone was in his or her respective rooms I went to see Ted.

"Who do you think it is?" I asked as he poured me some tea.

"Honestly I don't know. It could be anyone, from staff to friends." He sighed.

"Is it possible it is Cyrus? This seems like his work." I suggested.

Ted shook his head as he sat down his cup of tea.

"I already called the prison, Cyrus is still in his cell. He will be there until a court date is set. He was offered the opportunity to leave but then he got in a fight and his privileges were removed." Ted explained.

"A fight? Cyrus? Sure that's true?" I questioned.

"Don't worry I thought the same so I had the footage sent to me. I say a fight but it was more Cyrus getting his arse whipped. Rather amusing to watch really." Ted smirked.

"So it's not Cyrus and Lucius is dead. Who does that leave?" I sighed.

"Sorry to interrupt you Majesty but Eleanor is trying to get on twitter again." Rachel said from the doorway.

"Rachel just take her phone, I'm sick of her childish behaviour right now." I instructed.

Rachel nodded and left us alone again.

"What's her deal anyway?" Ted questioned.

"Rachel? She is Eleanor's social media babysitter. Why?" I pressed.

"I know that, but she seems odd. What does she do when she isn't watching Eleanor?" He asked.

"You don't want to know." I replied, remembering the time I had asked the same thing.

Ted nodded in response but there was something about his expression that told me he was suspicious of her.

"Why did you ask that Ted?" I said.

"No real reason it's just I need to rule everyone out as a suspect. Look your Majesty it's late, your tired and it has been a long enough day. Why don't you get some rest? I will keep you up to date." Ted offered.

* * *

Reluctantly I nodded in agreement and headed to my room. However I made a stop at Eleanor's room before. Something I regret. When I knocked I didn't get a response so I assumed she was asleep after the traumatic experience. Unfortunately as I went into her room quickly saw this was not the case. She was in bed, but not alone and far from sleeping.

"Mum?" She screamed when she saw me.

Jasper's head whipped up and he fell clean out of the bed as I covered my eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry….I thought…..I wanted to make sure…I'm going!" I cried.

Leaving the room as quick as I entered I raced to my own room, slamming the door behind me as I did. I had to rub my eyes several times to try and get rid of the image but it seemed to be permanently etched in.

* * *

 ** _Eleanor's Point of View_**

The following morning after the fire and after mum walking in on us Jasper refused to go to breakfast with me. He opted for eating in the room, something I wished I had done when I got down stairs.

"Morning." I smiled as I sat down at the table with Liam and the others.

"Morning." The greeted.

Mum didn't make eye contact as she mumbled hello. I couldn't help but laugh at how awkward she was. It was an embarrassing moment for us both more so her.

We were half way through breakfast when Ted interrupted.

"There has been another call to abolish the monarchy. This time they claim the don't need a signature given that there is no sworn in King or Queen." He explained.

"What?" I gasped.

"Can they do that mum?" I added.

"I don't know." She admitted.

"They can and they have I'm afraid. Seems last night was a final straw. The people want to know what is happening and they say they have a right to make the decision on whether or not we need a royal family." Ted informed us.

"What can we do?" I asked.

"Try not to be so…..you?" Ted suggested.

I shot him a glare despite knowing he was right. I had to be more responsible; I had to show everyone I could be a ruler. There was just the problem of the person who tried to burn down our house.

"One problem at a time. First of all we need to find out who within our staff want you out of the picture." Mum chipped in.

"What makes you think it is a staff member?" Rachel asked from the corner.

"They said they were close to Eleanor. Aren't you suppose to be finished for the day?" Mum asked her.

"Sorry your majesty just concerned about the princess. See you later." Rachel smiled before leaving the room.

"Ted…" Mum began but Ted cut her off.

"I'm on it." He confirmed as he walked off.

* * *

 _ **Cyrus's Point of View**_

"What do you mean you didn't kill her?

"It was a solid plan don't give me that crap. I don't understand how a fire in her room didn't work."

"This isn't my fault I'm in prison. This was your shot."

"You think that will work?"

"How are you going to get back into the place?"

"That is quite smart."

"Yes that could work."

"So once you have poisoned her, our son can be King and I can get out of this hell hole."

"Thank-you my dear, I love you too. Bye-Bye."

"Ok your majesty you times up, end the call now." The guard mocked.

Shooting him a glare I ended the call and stormed back to my cell.

 _ **Until next time ;-)**_


	17. Chapter 17

_Ok so here is chapter 17, sorry it took so long but I have been busy at work :-( I am going on a weeks holidays now so it will be at least another week before I can update but after that they will be more often :-D No Copyright Intended!_

 _Chapter 17_

 _Rachel's Point of View_

 _A week after the fire_

"Charlie are you ready for school?" I called to my 16-year-old son.

"I'm not 5 mum I don't see why you feel the need to wait on me!" He snapped from the stairs.

I couldn't help but smile at how grown up he looked as he made his way down the stairs. He looked like his dad more and more each day.

"There I'm ready now. You can go to work." He told me as he walked passed me.

"Yes about work I might be late tonight so can you get yourself sorted for dinner?" I questioned.

"Yeah sure." He replied.

"Ok good well I will see you later." I called into the kitchen as I made my way to the door.

"Bye!" Came his response.

* * *

 _Helena's Point of View_

I was heading down to the hotel reception for the last time when I bumped into Rachel.

"I thought you were off today?" I asked.

"I was, but given the fact you are returning to the palace today I thought I might be needed." She smiled.

"That wasn't necessary Rachel I doubt Eleanor will have any sarcastic, rude or bitchy comments to tweet about her home." I commented.

"With all due respect Your Majesty this is the Princess we are talking about right? The girl who just last night tried to tweet about how she hated a come down?" Rachel replied.

Before I could reply Eleanor and Jasper appeared next to me.

"Don't you have a life?" Eleanor sighed when she saw Rachel.

Rachel glared at her.

"Yes of course I do." She snapped.

I was shocked at the way she answered, she was normally more refined and pleasant despite the abuse Eleanor gave her.

"Then why don't you try living it? Today was your day off you should be in bed or at least sitting at home." Eleanor stated before pulling Jasper after her.

* * *

An awkward silence fell as I stood next to Rachel waiting on the cars to arrive. I didn't know what to say so I just blurted out the first question that came to mind. Something I realised after saying it that I never asked Rachel before.

"Do you have kids?" I asked.

"I have a son and a daughter. My son lives with me my daughter chose to live with her dad after she met my sons father." Rachel told me.

"Ohhhh….you still with your sons father?" I replied.

"Recently got back together, turns out we share the same beliefs after all." Rachel smiled before walking off.

I didn't have time to dwell on her honesty as Ted rounded the corner.

"Cars here." He said as he led the way.

* * *

 _Eleanor's Point of View_

Collapsing back onto my own bed was a magical moment. Made even better when Jasper bounced on beside me.

"God how I missed this bed." He smirked as he rolled over to face me.

"Got to used to the good things in life you have." I joked.

Leaning over and kissing me firmly on the lips Jasper was soon on top of me. He was in the middle of removing my top when there was a knock to the door.

* * *

"At least she knocked this time." He laughed as I shoved him off.

"Come in mum." I sighed putting my top back on.

She came into the room with her hand dramatically over her eyes. Rolling my eyes in response I told her to take it down.

"Just being safe." She said as she opened her eyes.

"Mum what do you want?" I questioned.

"To tell you Ted is having a meeting in 10 minutes. He wants us all there to fill us in on what he has found out so far. He is almost finished staff interviews and he has updates on the peoples choice." Mum explained.

Realising there was no escaping this particular meeting I climbed off the bed. Jasper got up to follow me but mum stopped him just after I walked passed her.

"I'm sorry Jasper but you were staff so Ted will need to check you out. Until then you can't stay in here or be alone with my daughter." Mum told him.

"Mum he has been with me all week!" I complained.

"Yes he has, but there has always been a guard on the other side." Mum replied.

"So why can't that happen here?" I pressed.

"Because Eleanor I said it can't and given the fact I am still Queen not to mention your mother you have to listen to me." She snapped.

I opened my mouth to protest but she placed her hand over my mouth.

"Not another word, the result will be the same the only difference will be that you will have wasted more air." Mum said sarcastically.

I stuck my tongue out so she would remove her hand from my face. I got the result I wanted as a look of horror crossed her face. She wiped her hand dramatically on Jasper before pulling me after her. I could only give him an apologetic look as I was dragged away.

* * *

As we walked into the room where Ted was waiting I saw Rachel already seated.

"How come she is here?" I whispered to mum.

"Because Ted already interviewed her and deemed her not a threat." Mum told me.

"She isn't a threat but Jasper is? Jesus Queen we need a new security detail." I sighed as Ted cleared his throat to begin.

As I listened I couldn't help but feel uneasy as Rachel occasionally looked towards me. little did I know at the time what she was really like….

 _Until next time ;-)_


	18. Chapter 18

_Ok so here is chapter 18 hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!_

 _Chapter 18_

 _Eleanor's Point of View_

After the meeting I got up to leave but mum stopped me.

"Eleanor do you understand now why Jasper needs to be interviewed?" Mum asked.

Reluctantly I had no choice but to nod, Ted did have his reasons.

"Yeah I do." I mumbled.

Mum breathed a sigh of relief as she placed a comforting hand on my arm.

"Good I am relieved to hear that." She smiled.

Before I could reply Ted joined us followed by my least favourite member of staff. Rachel.

"Your Majesty just to let you know Liam and Ophelia have landed safely in New York. They have been collected and driven to their secure guest house." Ted informed us.

I couldn't help but let out a sigh of annoyance. Thanks to Liam's new position in our family tree he was no longer next in line. Therefore he was allowed to leave the country and take a break.

"Reconsidering your decision? We could have lied and allowed Liam to be King." Mum stated.

"No…Well maybe….No definitely not…..However I have to admit I wouldn't mind a break…..at least until this is over." I complained.

"I know Len but things will get easier." Mum assured me.

I have to admit in that moment I wasn't entirely convinced.

"How about we get some lunch? It might help you take your mind off Liam?" Mum suggested.

Nodding in agreement I followed her downstairs for lunch.

* * *

As I waited for lunch to be brought to the table I felt my phone vibrate. Looking down at the message I could see it was from Jasper.

"Mum I need to go to the loo. Be back in a minute." I told her.

"Ok but be quick or I might eat yours too." Mum joked.

I could see Rachel slip back into the room as I left. I often wondered where she went when she was on her own. She always looked suspicious and I could never figure out why. However I had no choice but to trust her as Ted had cleared her.

* * *

As I rounded the corner to the toilet I saw Jasper peak out. He had a smirk on his face the moment we locked eyes. As I approached him he pulled me into the room and closed the door. Kissing me the second we were out of sight.

"Missed you." He whispered as he released me slightly.

"Jasper it has only been a few hours and this is the type of behaviour Ted will call suspicious. You can't keep kidnapping me for a kiss. I need to do what my mum tells me. She deserves my respect and I need to prove to her I can follow advice….The kiss was nice though…" I smirked.

This earned a smile as Jasper pulled me closer to him and kissed me again. This time once he was finished he let me go.

"Fine Princess go back to lunch but when I am free we have to make up for some time. To ensure this happens I want to…." Jasper trailed off.

I looked at him confused before shock took over. Jasper got down on one knee and reached into his pocket for something.

"Jasper…" I gasped.

"Princess Eleanor soon to be Queen or so I'm told. Will you do me the great honour of marrying me when this is all over?" He asked, a hint of nerves showing.

I was stunned, open mouthed and truthfully lost for words. I couldn't believe Jasper was proposing.

"Um…" He mumbled nervously.

Finally I found my words. I launched myself at him as we toppled to the floor giggling.

"Yes Jasper from Vegas I will marry you!" I replied.

This time I kissed him as he carefully gave me the ring.

"Don't put it on until after Ted interviews me." He told me.

I nodded in agreement.

"Better get back to lunch." I sighed, suddenly not wanting to leave him.

"You better." He agreed.

I tore myself away from him and skipped back to where mum was waiting.

* * *

However the scene I was met with ended my happiness.

Ted was hunched over mum and there was paramedics working on her. Rachel was in the corner looking panicked but not the sort of panic that should be expected. I raced over to mums side to see she was unconscious. Before I could kneel down the paramedics wheeled her off in a rush.

"What happened?" I cried.

"I don't know but it seems to be poison." Ted informed me.

"Poison?" I questioned.

This was when it hit me I turned to where Rachel was standing to see she had vanished. I wasted no time in running off to find her, praying as I ran that my mother wasn't going to die….

 _Until next time ;-)_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Ok so here is chapter 19 :-) I'm sorry it took so long but things sort of got crazy and between holidays and work I never seemed to have the time to get on :-( Hope you enjoy and please let me know your thoughts :-) No Copyright Intended!**_

 _ **Chapter 19**_

 _ **Eleanor's Point of View**_

I raced down the corridor desperately looking around for Rachel. At first glance I was afraid she had got away but then I saw her. She was trying to slip into the tunnels. I took off at a run and managed to squeeze in beside her just as the door closed.

"You bitch!" I hissed, as she turned around stunned.

"Me? You're one to talk!" Rachel spat.

I glared at her forcing her against the wall as I did. However I didn't have much hope of stopping her. Rachel was stronger that she looked and within seconds she had the tables turned and she was the one pinning me to the wall. I struggled to get free but she only tightened her grip further as she came close to my face.

"What gives you the right to be Queen? All you have ever done is waste your life. You haven't had to work for anything. You get everything you want and more. You take drugs, sleep around, get drunk and waste every bit of money you get. You are a disgrace to this country and I am sick of it. We deserve a monarch who has really lived a normal life. Someone who understands people and has compassion not a spoilt brat with a so-called birth right." Rachel stated.

"You think I asked for this? I didn't have a say in the matter. This was the family I was born into!" I cried.

I was stunned at the fact that she seemed to be blaming me for something I had no control over.

"Maybe so but when you found out you were to be Queen you could have changed things. You could have let Cyrus be King because let's be honest you can't and never will be able to be a Queen." Rachel replied.

It suddenly made sense in that moment. She had a thing for Cyrus; there was a past everyone had missed.

"Cyrus? Cyrus? Are you fucking serious? He is more screwed up than me. He deserves to be in a cell! Where do you think I learned my drug habits? I grew up watching him remember? As far as I'm concerned Cyrus can rot in jail for everything he has done to me and my family." I told her.

Unfortunately for me this angered Rachel and she slapped me hard across the face. Tasting blood I turned back towards her not giving her the satisfaction of a single tear despite the sting in my cheek.

"What do you get from this Rachel? You're risking everything for what a man who as far as I can see has never loved you?" I questioned.

"I am doing this for my family, for Cyrus and for our son. I was never supposed to poison Helena. It was meant for you but she took yours. So I guess I will have to kill you myself, make it look like an accident." Rachel sighed.

A mixture of shock and panic battled to consume me. Rachel had a son with Cyrus and from what I gathered she wanted me dead so her son would be the next legal heir.

* * *

"You work things out yet Princess?" Rachel asked sarcastically bringing me back to reality.

"Princess Eleanor is smarter that anyone has ever given her credit for." A voice answered from behind.

A sudden wave of relief washed over me as Ted came into view. Rachel's grip tightened as she began to panic. She was caught and Ted blocked the only quick way out of the tunnels.

"Smart isn't a word I would use for her." Rachel snapped as she looked around for an exit desperately.

"Nor I, until I realised she had worked things out about you before anyone else. She was always suspicious of you and had I listened maybe all the terrible things that have occurred recently wouldn't have come to play. However this is one of your sick plans that will not happen. You will let Eleanor go now or things will get ugly for you." Ted said as he produced a gun.

In that moment I knew it was over. There was no way Rachel could get away now, so I turned to her.

"Rachel let me go now. If you do things won't get any worse than they are but if you don't you will be looking at two attempts of murder!" I tried to reason.

Rachel glared at me.

"If you hadn't left the table I would have already killed you." She spat.

Before I could react her hands jumped to my throat and she began to strangle me. Fortunately for me it didn't last long, unfortunately for Rachel a loud bang and pinpoint accuracy stopped her dead in her tracks. Literally.

Ted had shot her and she collapsed to the floor.

* * *

As blood sprayed my face and I jumped out of the way of Rachel's falling body Ted reached for me and pulled me towards him. He checked me over for any injuries before giving me instructions.

"I will take care of this, find Jasper and go to the hospital to see your mother. Don't take any security with you. Tell Jasper I told him to keep you safe. I can't trust anyone right now, even those I though I could." Ted sighed as he looked at Rachel.

I nodded in understanding just as Ted was calling for an ambulance and the police. As he ended the call I turned to him.

"This isn't your fault Ted. Rachel was a good actress, she was working for Cyrus apparently they have a son. There is no way you could have known that. So go easy on yourself ok? Oh and thanks for saving me." I smiled.

Ted nodded in response as a small smiled crossed his lips.

"Go Princess, the Queen needs you I will be there soon." He said.

* * *

After I left Ted I wasted no time in finding Jasper. He was incredibly concerned when he saw the blood on my face but on the promise to explain things later I managed to get him to drive me to the hospital to see my mum. It felt like an eternity but we finally pulled up at the car park. As soon as the car stopped I jumped out, quickly followed by Jasper who still didn't know what had happened fully.

Arriving at the hospital door, Jasper at my side I was greeted by the paparazzi. I don't know how they knew what had happened but they did. Thankfully Jasper shielded me from the hundreds of flashes as we made our way inside. As soon as we got in the door a doctor greeted us.

"Princess Eleanor…" He began…..

 _ **Until next time ;-)**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Ok so here is chapter 20, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**_

 _ **Chapter 20**_

 _ **Eleanor's Point of View**_

"Princess Eleanor your mother was very lucky that her staff have such good reactions. We were able to save her and she just woke up before you arrived. She has been asking for you. So if you just follow me I can take you to her." The doctor smiled.

I let out a sigh of relief as I let go of Jasper's hand and followed the doctor to my mum's room. As I walked inside I saw her sitting on her bed. She didn't look like the Queen of England in that moment she just looked like my mum.

When she realised it was me she flung her arms open for me. I didn't even hesitate like I once would have. Instead I raced into them and almost crushed her to death as I climbed onto the bed.

* * *

"Thank god your ok." I mumbled into her shoulder.

"Thank god your ok. They told me you went after Rachel. Eleanor what the hell where you thinking she was trying to kill you." Mum scolded despite being the one Rachel hurt more.

"I was thinking…all I knew was that bitch hurt you and I couldn't let her get away." I admitted.

Mum pulled me closer to her as she gently started to rub my head.

"Well as nice as that is to hear I don't want you risking your safety for me ever again. Do you hear me?" Mum questioned.

Just at that my phone began to ring. I pulled it out to answer it but mum stopped me.

"Eleanor promise me you wont be that stupid and reckless again?" Mum begged more than she asked.

I could see she was really concerned so I nodded.

"I promise mum. Now can I answer my phone its Liam?" I told her.

Mum nodded just as I hit accept.

* * *

"Len how is she? Is she ok? Did Rachel get away? Ted called and told us what happened, said he was going after you. Where did you go? Are you ok? What's happening now? I'm coming home…" Liam rambled before I cut him off.

"Liam!" I yelled to shut him up.

Silence fell on the other end of the phone.

"Mum is fine she is awake and talking. Rachel didn't get away I went after her but she tried to kill me. Thankfully Ted showed up and stopped her. She is no longer a threat because she is dead. All we have to do know is find this so called kid she is talking about. The one she apparently had with Cyrus. I'm fine thanks to Ted I am with mum now. You don't need to come home everything and everyone is safe." I assured him.

"I'm glad to hear that but I'm still coming home. Ophelia and myself think its best we are with you all anyway. See you soon Len." Liam replied as he ended the call.

As I put my phone away I turned my attention back to mum who was starting to doze off.

* * *

"I will let you get some rest." I told her as I got up to leave.

However just as I was about to climb off the bed mum stopped me.

"Why don't you stay? From what I hear it's like a circus out there, besides I like the company. I'm not used to these…..circumstances." Mum smirked as she took in the small room.

"Not fit for a Queen eh?" I laughed.

"You tell me you're the next Queen." Mum smiled.

Her words hit me harder than I expected. I mean I knew I was next in line now but hearing them made me nervous. Mum seemed to sense this as she took my hand.

"You're going to be great Len. Today just proved that more, you put others before yourself. That's what a Queen needs to do." Mum comforted.

I could feel tears in my eyes as I listened to her. A few years ago I would have done anything to have moments like this with my mum. Even now it still shocked me how much things between us had changed in such a short space of time.

"Thanks mum." I whispered.

"Um changing the subject on that note I have something to tell you…" I trailed off.

Mum arched her eyebrows.

"Your not pregnant are you?" She questioned.

"What? God no!" I cried.

I could see mum breath a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank god!" She remarked.

"Well what is it then?" She pressed.

"Jasper proposed to me….you know when I was away to the bathroom." I blurted out.

Mum seemed to go into a stunned silence as she took in the news.

"Mum?" I asked hesitantly.

Finally she spoke.

"Len that's wonderful!" She grinned.

"Really?" I gasped.

"Of course it is! My little girl is getting married." Mum smiled.

"Where is my future son in law anyway?" Mum asked.

"Fighting off the paparazzi I think." I told her.

"Well go get him I want to thank him for helping you through everything. I can see the positive effect he has had on you now more than ever." Mum said.

* * *

Trying to convince Jasper to go into my mum's room was more of a challenge than I expected. He kept refusing because he didn't belief me that she was ok with our relationship. Finally I got fed up and shoved him through the door. Mum jumped as the door collided with the wall.

"Um hello your majesty…." Jasper muttered as he turned around and glared at me.

"Well Jasper I see you know how to make an entrance." Mum joked as Jasper blushed bright red.

"She pushed me!" He argued before realising who he was arguing with.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to disrespect you, you majesty." He apologized.

Both mum and myself couldn't help but laugh at his sudden new found respect towards is Queen.

"Jasper you can call me Helena and besides I think you will have many arguments with the new Queen as opposed to myself. So I would get used to it." Mum told him.

"So now that I have both of you here we need to talk Wedding." Mum announced.

"Don't you need to rest?" I replied.

"I did until you told me the good news." Mum grinned.

She immediately launched into Wedding talks and I knew from Jaspers face that he didn't have a clue what she was talking about. He was in for a long girly discussion…..

 ** _Until next time ;-)_**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Ok so here is chapter 21, hope you enjoy :-) Sorry it took so long! No Copyright Intended!**_

 _ **Chapter 21**_

 _ **Eleanor's Point of View**_

 _ **3 Weeks Later.**_

"Jesus Len I don't care what colour the little wedding favours are. I didn't even know what they were until you started rambling about them. The agreement was you, Ophelia and your mum would sort this wedding shi…" Jasper was in the middle of saying before I cut him off.

"I sincerely hope that since was going to end in shit!" I scolded.

Jasper rolled his eyes in annoyance as he sipped up my dress. We were in the middle of getting ready for me to be crown Queen.

"I-I-It wasn't." Jasper stammered.

I arched my eyebrows and watched him squirm.

"It was shi…Shi…Shenanigans?" He mumbled.

"Of course it was." I smirked just as there was a knock to the door.

Breathing a sigh of relief Jasper yanked it open to reveal mum.

"What's the matter with you?" She questioned as she walked past Jasper.

"Wedding shit." I answered for him.

"I didn't say that!" Jasper cried.

"No, but I bet you wanted to." Mum laughed.

"You know what I will see you two in the room." Jasper said as he made a quick exit.

* * *

Once he was gone I didn't have a distraction anymore and the nerves returned. I could feel my hands beginning to shake. Mum clearly did to as she reached over and took them in her hands.

"It is only a few people in the room and will last no more than 20 minutes. You will be fine, you are ready for this and I couldn't be more proud. So take a breath, put on your shoes and lets go make you Queen." Mum smiled.

I nodded in response, grabbed my shoes and took a deep breath. This was it, this was the minute the rest of my life changed for good.

* * *

The book was in front of me, all I had to do was kiss it and I was Queen. All eyes were on my and I felt like I was going to be sick. The book was raised for me and as I felt the cold leather on my lips I heard everyone get to their feet. It was over I was the Queen of England and I was terrified.

"That's it Len, we can leave." Jasper whispered as he put a reassuring arm out for me to take.

Not hesitating I wrapped my arm in his and walked down the middle of the room and into a more private setting. Once alone I let out the breath I didn't realise I was holding.

"You ok?" Jasper laughed.

"Oh I'm fine you know I just became Queen, nothing special." I sighed.

"Well you were always my Queen." Jasper stated before pulling me into him for a kiss.

Just as we were pulling apart mum, Liam and Ophelia joined us.

"Well little sis how does it feel?" Liam grinned as he pulled me in for a hug.

"Not quite sure yet." I admitted.

"Well believe me it isn't half as bad as getting married." Mum tried to comfort.

I turned to her open mouthed just as Jasper did the same.

"You do remember we are getting married? In two weeks?" Jasper cried.

"Oh I remember Jasper." Mum laughed.

* * *

 _ **Helena's Point of View**_

After the excitement of the day I was looking forward to going to bed early. However this was not going to be the case, just as I was getting ready there was a knock at my door.

"Len if that's you come in." I called.

"Um it's Liam." Came the response.

Walking over and pulling open the door I saw my son pacing, he looked worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Can I come in?" He muttered.

Stepping aside to allow him in I was concerned. This was like Liam.

"I-I-I didn't know how to tell you earlier….We have known about 3 weeks…..Um I really don't know what to say…" Liam rambled.

"Liam just tell me, whatever it is can't be as bad as you think it is going to be." I assured him.

"Ophelia is pregnant." Liam blurted out.

My mouth fell open.

* * *

 _ **Eleanor's Point of View**_

I was walking back from dinner when I saw Ophelia hovering outside my door. As I approached I saw she looked sick.

"O, you ok?" I questioned.

"Fine." She replied.

"Ok then why are you here and not with Liam?" I asked.

"He is with your mum." She told me.

"Is everything ok?" I pressed, she was still pacing.

"Len I'm pregnant and I think your mum and my dad are going to kill me!" She cried as tears filled her eyes.

I was stunned, it took me a minute to come around.

"Dammit I wish I could see mums face right now!" I joked.

Ophelia glared at me, she wasn't impressed.

"O, I'm joking…..sort of…..Look I'm sure she is fine. I mean there are worse things….." I tried to comfort.

"I don't know why we are friends you know that!" Ophelia laughed.

"Cause you love me, and besides we are family now you're making me an aunty!" I grinned.

"That, that right there is why I come to you for help!" She smiled.

I reached over and pulled her in for a hug.

"Well I am the Queen." I giggled.

"Well from our many conversations I know you will be a great Queen and an even better aunt." Ophelia smiled.

"She is what?" Was the next thing we heard, and it was coming from mums room…...

 _ **Until next time ;-)**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Ok so here is chapter 22 hope you enjoy, thanks to those of you who review every chapter it means a lot :-D**_

 _ **No Copyright Intended**_

 _ **Chapter 22**_

 _ **Helena's Point of View**_

"P-P-Pregnant…" Liam repeated.

I was in shock, I felt like nothing was functioning and all I think was when did I get so old? My daughter was Queen and getting married and now her twin brother was telling me he was going to be a dad. Not only that but I was going to be a grandmother!

"I need to sit down." I whispered as I collapsed onto the bed.

"Mum I know it is a shock….but there are worse things that could have happened." Liam stated.

I looked up at him and all I could see was the blonde hair little boy who used to count on me for everything. He wasn't that little boy anymore and the more I looked at him the more I saw his father in him. He had become a man and I hadn't even realised.

"I know Liam….." I began but found myself lost for words.

Liam waited for me to continue.

"It's just a shock, everything is changing so fast. Are you happy?" I finally asked, after all it should have been my first response.

"Yes, the happiest I have ever been if I'm honest." Liam smiled.

He really did look incredibly happy, no longer the party boy and womaniser. He was committed to Ophelia and from what I could he was committed to his unborn child.

"Then I am happy for you both and if I'm completely honest I'm a little excited." I found myself admitting.

Much to my surprise Liam let out a laugh before reaching over and pulling me in for a hug.

"Thanks mum." He grinned as he released me.

"Oh don't look to happy just yet, there is one more person you have to tell." I smirked.

"Who?" Liam asked confused.

"Well seeing as how I haven't gotten an angry visit from him I am guessing you haven't told Ted?" I questioned.

Liam's head fell.

"I thought not look just tell him everything about how much you care about his daughter and how much you will be there for her." I instructed.

"What if he kills me?" Liam cried.

"Oh make sure he doesn't do it in his apartment it would be a shame to ruined the floors." I joked.

This earned a small laugh but Liam still looked terrified.

"Liam if you're that concerned take your sister with you, she has a way with words and she is technically Ted's boss now." I suggested.

"I'm not brining Len have you heard the rubbish she comes out with when she is panicking?" Liam complained.

I rolled my eyes in frustration.

"Liam you're a big boy now you are going to have to tell Ted because believe it or not you can't hide this from him!" I sighed.

Before he could reply there was a knock at the door.

* * *

"It is safe or is my brother hanging from the ceiling?" Eleanor asked from the other side of the door.

I got up and pulled the door open to reveal both Eleanor and Ophelia with their ears pressed to where the door had just been.

"Relax he is fine and so am I. I'm not the monster you all seem to think I am." I stated.

"We heard you from down the hall!" Eleanor smirked.

"It was a shock!" I replied before looking at Ophelia.

"Well I believe congratulations are in order." I smiled.

Ophelia looked shocked as she tried to think about how to reply. Eventually she just nodded and smiled.

"I am happy you know, a little shocked with me being so young and all…." I laughed.

"I want the mirror your looking in!" Eleanor giggled.

"Eleanor why don't you go take a walk, find Jasper?" I said.

"Want another grandchild already mum? Now don't be greedy!" She winked.

I walked over and pushed her towards the door she turned around to protest just as I waved and closed the door.

"Use protection Len we don't need two of you just now!" I called out.

Both Liam and Ophelia laughed at the curses of Eleanor storming up the corridor back to her room.

"Now that she is gone we have to talk about Ted. I don't think he is going to take this well so you two need a plan." I stated.

* * *

 _ **Ted's Point of View**_

I had a long day at work, looking after Eleanor was a lot more work that her father. She was spontaneous, wild, rebellious and an all around pain in my ass but I couldn't help but love her. Eleanor was a breath of fresh air but by the end of every night I prayed bedtime would come quicker. So you can imagine my dismay when I came back to the apartment to see both Ophelia and Liam waiting for me.

"Hi daddy…" Ophelia half whispered.

I sighed. I knew I was in for a long night. She didn't call me daddy unless A there was something wrong or B she had done something I wouldn't like.

"Daddy you know how Liam and I love each other?" She began, handing me a whisky as she did.

B the answer was B she had done something I didn't like and probably didn't want to hear.

"What is it O?" I questioned as I took the drink and a mouthful to prepare me for what was next.

"Well Sir…." Liam began but I cut him off.

"I want to hear whatever this is about from my daughter if you don't mind!" I snapped, a little harsher than I intended.

Liam nodded in respect and fell silent, looking to Ophelia for her to continue.

"I-I-I'm pregnant….." She stuttered.

My glass fell from my hand. Did I hear her right?...

 _ **Until next time ;-)**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Ok so here is chapter 23 hope you enjoy :-) Sorry it took so long!**_

 _ **No Copyright Intended**_

 _ **Chapter 23**_

 _ **Liam's Point of View**_

It all happened in slow motion. One minute the drink was hitting the floor the next I was against the wall. Ted was holding me by the collar and I closed my eyes waiting for what I assumed was going to be a painful punch.

"Dad stop!" Ophelia cried.

I heard her come up next to us but didn't dare open my eyes.

"This is his fault. You had a future before you met him!" Ted hissed.

My heart was pounding. I always thought Ted would be more reasonable than my mother. I was wrong.

"I still have a future it just includes Liam now!" Ophelia argued.

Ted pulled me away from the wall but slammed me into the other; clearly he wanted to get away from his daughter.

"Are you not going to talk?" He questioned me.

"N-N-Not really sure there is m-m-much I can say…" I stuttered.

* * *

Before Ted could reply someone else came into the room. It wasn't until I opened my eyes and Ted stepped to the side that I saw mum walking towards us. I breathed a sigh of relief as Ted let me go.

"This doesn't concern you." He stated as she approached.

"I'm afraid it does, in more ways than one." Mum replied.

"I suppose your right, it is his fault!" Ted snapped.

Mum rolled her eyes and gestured for Ted to sit. He hesitated at first but finally walked over and collapsed down on his chair. Following suit both Ophelia and myself followed.

"Ted this isn't anyone's fault. It just happened and you know it takes the pair of them right? I mean Ophelia contributed?" Mum said sarcastically.

Ted shot me a glare before fixing his stare on his daughter.

"She only started acting like this when he came on the scene." Ted sighed.

"Dad I love Liam, he is the one I want to be with. We are happy, why can't you be to?" Ophelia asked.

"Because I think you are throwing your life away and I'm sorry but I don't want you apart of this family. This isn't reality O, this is a circus and you know how bad things get." Ted remarked.

This done it. Ophelia jumped up and raced from the apartment. I jumped up to follow but hesitated when I remembered mum was there.

"Go, I got this." She mouthed to me.

I nodded in response and whispered thank-you as I set off after Ophelia.

However she was running that fast that by the time I reached her she was at Eleanor's door. I was about to interrupt but Len opened the door and let Ophelia in and I knew better than to interrupt. She was in good hands; all I had to do now was take the time to convince Ted.

* * *

 _ **Eleanor's Point of View**_

"O, what's wrong?" I gasped when I opened my door to reveal a sobbing Ophelia.

She didn't say anything. All she did was launch herself into my arms. I stumbled backwards as I hit the door closed.

"You told your dad." I sighed, no longer needing an answer.

She nodded into my shoulder as I led us to the bed and sat down.

"Didn't go well then?" I asked.

Ophelia shook her head and continued to cry.

"Want to talk about it?" I added.

"N-N-No…..not right n-n-now…." She sniffed.

"Ok well we can sit and wait until your ready. I'm going nowhere." I smiled.

* * *

 _ **Liam's Point of View**_

I was standing outside the apartment bracing myself to go in. finally I mustered up the courage and walked inside.

"Mum I need to talk to Ted….alone." I stated.

Mum looked rather surprised but she got up and left none the less. Once she was gone I sat down opposite Ted who refused to look at me.

"Sir what can I do? What can I do to prove to you that I love your daughter?" I asked.

Ted sighed loudly and looked at me.

"I can see you love her…I just don't want her in this family." Ted admitted.

I nodded in understanding. It wasn't exactly a normal setting.

"I get that, I do but I can't help the family was born into. I can however promise you that I will never let any harm come to your daughter or our baby." I replied.

"You can't promise that." Ted argued.

"Look at your father, your brother, your mother and even Eleanor. Terrible things have happened to them." Ted said and I could see a tear in his eye.

"Then we can move. We don't need to live here. I'm not on the throne I don't need to be in England. We can go to America and O can have the life she always wanted." I suggested.

Ted stared at me, as if considering how honest I was being.

"You would do that? For her?" He pressed.

"I would do anything for her." I insisted.

"Even leave the life you live here? Your status, your reputation your palace?" Ted questioned.

"I would do it in a heart beat if that's what she wants. I will do whatever it takes to make her happy. I don't care about my status, my reputation or this palace. All this is the life I was born into not the life I chose. Your daughter, this baby and everything that they come with are the life I have chosen, that is the life I want and will do anything to get." I assured him.

Ted nodded in response and wiped away a fallen tear.

"Good answer son." He mumbled.

"Thank-you Sir." I replied.

"Guess I have an apology to make….." Ted trailed off.

"Wait until the morning. She is with Len and I wouldn't dare interrupt their bitching session." I told him.

"Bitching about me are they?" Ted smirked.

I nodded in response trying not to smirk as I did.

"Well then I will start with my apology to you." Ted smiled.

"Beer?" He suggested.

"Oh definitely." I agreed…

 _ **Until next time ;-)**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Ok so here is chapter 24 sorry it took so long! Thanks for all the reviews, favs and follows they mean a lot :-D Hope you enjoy :-)**_

 _ **No Copyright Intended!**_

 _ **Chapter 24**_

 _ **Liam's Point of View**_

I woke up with a banging headache, on the floor and no idea where in the world I was. The last thing I remembered was getting on the plane and asking the pilot to surprise us. Crawling over to the fridge I banged into someone else who was on the floor.

"T-T-Ted?" I mumbled as I slowly opened my eyes wider.

"SSSHHHHH!" He groaned as he rolled over.

"Where are we?" I whispered to him.

Ted's eyes shot open and he sat up straight. Looking around it was clear he had no idea where we were either.

"The Palace?" He said, sounding hopeful.

I rolled my eyes in response.

"There is a painting of a naked woman on the wall, we are not in the palace!" I complained.

Before Ted could reply someone appeared at the door with a bag over his or her head. After a quick struggle the person managed to get it off. Revealing to us Jasper.

"Thank god!" I cried as Jasper walked in.

However the closer he got the more of him I saw.

"J-J-Jasper w-w-what happened your face?" I gasped.

Jasper looked at me confused before rushing over to find a mirror. Next thing I heard was him yelling in horror.

"Eleanor is going to kill me!" He screamed.

* * *

 _ **Eleanor's Point of View**_

"Eleanor put the phone away." Mum scolded.

We were having a girly breakfast with grandma, mum, Ophelia and myself.

"Mum he isn't texting me back!" I hissed.

"Maybe he is having an affair?" Grandma suggested.

Both mum and myself glared at her.

"Honey it is his stag party. Maybe he is having too much fun with Liam?" Mum smiled.

"Liam isn't answering me either." Ophelia told me.

Mum let out a sigh of annoyance before getting to her feet.

"Ok you two need to have some fun of your own. This obsessing over your men isn't going to get you anywhere. Len in two days time you will be married and have another title to your name. You need to enjoy these next two days before the pressure of marriage. Ophelia you are going to be a mum in a few months so for the love of god enjoy the peace now!" Mum lectured.

Both Ophelia and myself sat opened mouthed, neither of us knowing how to respond.

"Um…..Ok well what do you suggest?" I asked once I found my voice.

Mum thought for a moment before replying.

"I have the perfect idea….." She grinned.

* * *

 _ **Jasper's Point of View**_

Gathered round the table we tried to piece together our night. I had somehow obtained an enormous black eye, which isn't the worst thing to happen. No the worst thing was we all had matching tattoos.

We had established we were in Vegas but none of remembers what happened in Vegas. The last thing I remembered was being in New York, the last thing Marcus remembered was being searched by security somewhere, Liam remembered swimming and Ted well Ted wouldn't tell us what he remembered last.

"I have a ticket for a strip club…" Marcus trailed off when Ted glared at him.

"Anyone else?" I sighed.

"Ohhhh I have a receipt!" Liam replied.

"For?" I questioned.

"Sumo suits…." He told us.

"Sumo suits?" Ted smirked.

"What the hell did we do last night?" I yelled.

* * *

 _ **Eleanor's Point of View**_

I was getting ready to go off with mum on her mystery trip when I checked twitter. It was something I wished I didn't do.

"Oh My God!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Mum came rushing into my room quickly followed by O.

"What the hell is wrong?" O asked.

I tossed her my phone to angry to reply. Ophelia's mouth fell open in horror as she watched the video.

"I'm going to kill them!" She yelled.

Mum looked between us both before snatching the phone from O. once she hit play she knew why we were so pissed off.

"Ahhhh…." She remarked.

"Mum whatever you had planned can wait because we are going to Vegas!" I hissed.

Mum knew better than to argue and an hour later we were on the plane ready to leave.

"You sure you are ok to fly?" Mum asked O.

"Oh I'm fine, it's your son who wont be." Ophelia replied.

* * *

 _ **Liam's Point of View**_

We were still around the table when I got a twitter notification.

"Shit!" I gasped when I saw who it was from.

"What is it?" Ted pressed.

I put the phone in the middle of the table and hit play.

Starting off we could see us all grinning like idiots at the camera. Then it zoomed out and we could see why we were grinning. Jasper and myself were dressed in sumo suits.

"Well that's one part explained." Ted sighed.

After zooming out the camera focused on us two. Before we knew it we broke into a sumo fight in the middle of Vegas. A crowd had gathered and the more people that arrived the more serious we took it. The next part of the video showed me leaping on Jasper and punching him square in the face.

"Oh look another mystery solved." Ted laughed.

However when both Jasper and myself glared at him he stopped. Biting his lip to refrain from an outburst of laughter.

After recovering Jasper was furious. He rushed over and picked me up. Next thing he did explained the swimming. He tossed me into the Bellagio Fountain. After that the video showed the police arrive. We heard Ted yell 'run!' and the video ended.

We sat in stunned silence.

"Hoe does nobody remember this?" Jasper yelled breaking the silence.

"This might explain it." Ted replied.

He passed us a receipt he found on the floor.

"£1500 on shots? There is no way, we would be dead!" Marcus yelled.

"It doesn't matter now!" I interrupted.

"Why? Um, maybe because we saw this video thanks to Eleanor. She tweeted it to me from some news site." I sighed.

"Well men it was nice knowing you. There is no way she saw this, found it funny and will laugh about it. Oh and lets not forget what she will do when she sees the unicorn on my ass!" Jasper cried.

"He's right, we are dead men walking." I agreed knowing Ophelia would be the same as Len.

"Why did we get unicorns?" Marcus asked randomly.

"Does it matter? We need a plan, an excuse anything!" I snapped…..

 _ **Until next time ;-)**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Ok so here is chapter 25, sorry it took so long but I have a lot of exams and work coming up so updates will be slow for a while. Thanks for the continued support it means a lot!**_

 _ **No Copyright Intended**_

 _ **Chapter 25**_

 _ **Eleanor's Point of View**_

"I'm going to kill him….I'm going to kill him…" I whispered to myself on the way to the men's hotel.

"Eleanor relax it could have been worse." Mum lectured.

"No it really couldn't be." O chipped in.

""Lets not forget my father was with them and made no effort to stop their partying." O added.

I couldn't help but feel slightly worse for her. Not only was Liam in the video but so was her dad. Someone she believed should have been more responsible.

The second we pulled up at the hotel we jumped out. Unfortunately for us the press were waiting.

* * *

"Queen Eleanor, how does it feel to see you future husband sumo wrestling in the street? Is it an embarrassment to the royal family? Will you still marry him?" They questioned me.

"Go inside I will handle this." Mum whispered.

I nodded in response and pulled O after me as we entered the hotel. Much to my surprise we saw the guys just ahead of us. However they didn't see us.

"Are they trying to escape?" I gasped.

From the way they were acting it was obvious that was exactly there plan.

"Hey!" I yelled.

Ted was half way through opening the door when they all stopped. Slowly turning around we saw the dread on each of their faces.

I gestured for Jasper to come over just as O did the same for her dad and Liam. After that we broke company.

* * *

I dragged Jasper by the collar to his room. Shoving him down on the bed I waited for the excuses.

"There is literally nothing I can say to make this better but a lot I can say to make it worse so…." He mumbled.

I arched my eyebrows.

"That's it? That's all I get? Jesus Jasper what the hell where you playing at? Do you know what this looks like? We are the royal family we can't be seen doing this shit?" I yelled.

"What having fun…" Jasper began before cutting himself off.

"You see I make things worse when I talk….." He added silently cursing himself as he did.

"You're right you do. And look at your face? How are we going to cover that up? I mean it's a black eye!" I cried.

"A-A-Air brush the photos?" Jasper joked.

I glared at him.

"Do you want the other eye to match?" I hissed.

Jasper's face fell and he shut up.

"Is there anything else I need to know about?" I pressed.

The look on his face told me there was. I eyed him suspiciously.

"Please don't be mad." He gulped.

Jasper slowly undid his belt and I was totally confused. That is until he turned around and showed me his ass….

* * *

 _ **Ophelia's Point of View**_

"You're mad I know you are." Liam cried.

"I'm not mad." I lied.

"You are mad." Dad chipped in.

"I know she is mad." Liam commented.

"What do we do to cheer her up?" Liam asked like I wasn't even there.

"I don't know." Dad shrugged.

I glared at them both in turn.

"Why don't you tell me what the pair of you were thinking? Eleanor is getting married and you take her fiancé to Vegas and give him a black eye!" Ophelia snapped.

"And a tattoo." Liam sighed.

"A what?" I gasped.

"A tattoo? Please tell me you all didn't get one?" She questioned.

"You know what I'm your dad so I don't get lectured by you. Liam my friend I'm very sorry but bye!" Dad smirked as he jumped up and left the room.

"I assume by the quick exit you did get a tattoo?" I sighed.

"Just a little one…" Liam mumbled.

* * *

 _ **Helena's Point of View**_

I was just finished with the press and outside the boy's hotel rooms when I heard my daughter and future daughter and law yell. Seconds before Ted had raced passed me and I was confused. Now I was even more confused when I heard the girls yell.

"What the f-front door?" I heard Eleanor say as she corrected her language mid sentence.

"Is that a bloody unicorn?" I heard Ophelia ask.

"N-N-N-No just a unicorn….." Liam mumbled in response.

I couldn't help but choke back a laugh at his terrible timing. Seconds later and both doors flew open. Two furious young woman stormed passed me as two miserable men walked slowly out of their rooms.

"Well Gents I believe you two need my help in making things up with your ladies." I smiled….

 _ **Until Next time ;-)**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Ok so here is chapter 26 hope you enjoy :-) Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favourites so far they mean a lot :-) Sorry it took so long but things got in the way, updates will still be slow but hopefully not as slow as in the past :-)**_

 _ **No Copyright Intended!**_

 _ **Chapter 26**_

 _ **Helena's Point of View**_

Jasper and Liam stood in front of me looking incredibly miserable and at a loss.

"Mum if there is anything and I mean anything you can do to help we would greatly appreciate it." Liam begged.

Jasper nodded desperately in agreement.

I bit back my laughter as I thought about what to do.

"Well…I know you screwed up badly but just how badly?" I asked, dreading the answer as I did.

Jasper and Liam exchanged a worried look before turning their attention back to me.

"The video….." Liam mumbled.

"I saw it." I replied trying to sound serious.

"The black eye." Jasper added pointing to the huge shiner on his face.

"Can't miss that one." I smirked.

"The tattoos." Liam sighed.

"Tattoos?" I pressed.

Jasper let out a small cry and I knew Eleanor was really made about it.

"Well what are they?" I asked.

"I got a unicorn on my ass!" Jasper blurted out.

An elderly couple that were walking passed stop dead in their tracks. The look of horror on their faces was enough to make Jasper turn purple. I gave them an apologetic look before ushering the boys into one of the rooms.

"A unicorn? On your ass? Jesus Jasper even as a drunken decision that is pretty awful, I mean a unicorn? What are you a five year old girl?" I cried.

Jasper hung his head in shame as I turned to Liam.

"An you got?" I sighed.

"The same…..only I got something extra….." He trailed off.

"Extra?" I pressed.

"I got a little troll doll wearing a crown….." He whispered.

"On your ass?" I questioned.

I didn't get a response.

"Liam tell me now!" I pressed.

"Yes on my ass ok! I thought you were going to help us make this better?" He yelled.

"I am, but to do that I need to know how badly you two idiots screwed up. Now that I have all the information I can see it is pretty bad and the first thing you two need to do is hit the shops." I informed them.

"Shops?" They said in union.

"Oh yes gentlemen shops. A lot of money is going to be spend today and all of it will be on your woman." I replied.

* * *

 _ **Eleanor's Point of View**_

"Can you believe them?" I asked O as I downed another shot.

"No, I mean I knew they were going to drink and have fun but really tattoos?" She sighed.

"I know right? Not even cool tattoos a fucking unicorn?" I cried.

"At least that's all Jasper got, Liam got a troll doll to match." She told me.

I rolled my eyes in response.

"We can pick the winners huh?" I replied.

"I have an idea Len." O said suddenly.

I arched my eyebrows and waited for her to tell me her plan.

"Well we are in Vegas right? So why don't we make the most of it, no men allowed?" She suggested.

"O I'm the Queen of England everyone recognises me." I sighed.

"Len this is Vegas, we can make you seem invisible all we need is the right disguise." O grinned.

"That could work." I agreed.

"Good then lets get going!" O smiled.

* * *

 _ **Helena's Point of View**_

 _ **Hours later**_

We had finished our shopping excursion and I have to admit the men did well. They had bought everything that I suggested and everything they thought would be an added bonus. Now all we had to do was get the ladies and take them to the posh restaurant the men had booked for the night.

"Ok you two put on your new suits for your waiter performance, I will meet you at the restaurant soon." I told them.

They nodded in agreement and set off. They had planned a nice meal for the girls that was going to be served buy them at the restaurant. I thought it was a really sweet idea. So I headed off to find the pair.

Knocking on Ophelia's door I heard someone running to answer it. Two minutes later and it was yanked open.

"Oh hey Helena." Ophelia greeted.

She was wearing her pyjamas and had an ice-cream spoon in her mouth.

"What's going on here?" I asked as I stepped inside.

"Hey mum!" Eleanor called from the bed.

She too was eating ice cream in her pyjamas.

"What are you two doing?" I asked again.

"Eating dessert and watching horror films." Eleanor replied.

"You ate already?" I asked.

"O is pregnant mum, she was starving I thought she was going to eat me." Eleanor joked.

"You two need to get up, get dressed and be ready to go in 5 minutes." I informed them.

"Go? Go where?" Eleanor asked.

"No explanation is going to be given Len just get ready." I replied.

"I'm happy here." She complained.

I sighed in annoyance and yanked Ophelia's spoon from her mouth.

"Get ready." I instructed.

She nodded in response and raced off to the bathroom.

"Len!" I snapped.

When she didn't move I walked over and pulled her spoon from her too. I then tipped her off the bed and pulled her to her feet.

"This better be good mother." She hissed.

"Oh it will be…." I whispered.

 _ **Until next time ;-)**_


End file.
